


Blood Of The Family

by ThatOneGuy17



Series: Blood Is Family? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family, Multi, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy17/pseuds/ThatOneGuy17
Summary: When Kara discovers a dark secret about her family, she must face off against an adversary who maybe too much for even the Girl of Steel.





	1. A Darkness Is Unfolding

Chapter 1: A Darkness Is Unfolding

Kara got up, barely able stand.

"You can't beat me Kara." a man said. "Your kind failed to end me, what makes you think you can now?"

Kara turned her hand into a fist, and replied. "Because I won't let you destroy Earth."

She sent her fist flying to the man's face, but he caught it with ease.

"You never learn, do you?" He hit her in the gut, and she fell to the ground, coughing blood. "You will die in a better honor than your parents."

The man then raised a glowing green dagger and was about to bring it down on Kara, but a yellow lightening surrounded her, and before he could react she was gone.

The next thing Kara realized, was that she was in some store.

"Please try not to do anything stupid." a man in a red suit said.

Kara smiled. "No promises."

He smiled back at her, but a man in a green suit and hood full of worry on his face went up to Kara and asked. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, he doesn't appear to feel any pain, he has a billion powers, and so far no weakness. So... no, not really." Kara responded.

"Get down." the man in the red suit yelled as he grabbed Kara and the other man and pushed them down, avoiding two lasers over their heads. "Why is it always laser eyes?" he said semi jokingly.

The lasers stopped, but was soon replaced by the same man speeding into the store in yellow lightening.

"You can't hide from me." he said.

The man in the red suit punched him in an instant, but immediately regretted it as he held his hand in pain afterwards.

"Really?" he asked. "Such a disappointment." He then pushed the red suit man so hard, he went through the wall of the store. "Honestly, how do you expect to beat me?"

The green suited man then lifted his bow and brought it down on the other man, but it broke in half upon landing.

The super powered man turned towards the green hooded man, grabbed him by the neck and threw him through the large window in the store.

Kara watched in horror as her friend were being picked of one by one. She got up, but immediately felt ill as the man once again brought out a glowing green dagger.

"Don't be afraid child." the man said bringing the dagger closer to Kara. "Nothing can last forever, not even Supergirl." he then lifted the dagger and brought it down on Kara.

Three months earlier

It was a calm, peaceful day, and Supergirl was flying above National City. Unfortunately, the tranquility vanished after Kara picked up some sort of explosion with her super hearing. Kara quickly turned her head towards the explosion and zoomed as fast as she could to it. She arrived at a park, where she saw a man with brown hair in his mid 20's standing perfectly calm in the center of the chaos. Kara knew that he was responsible.

The man smiled at Kara. "Hello Kara Zor-El."

Kara's face was flushed with surprise when he said her kryptonian name. "Who are you?" she demanded to know.

He continued to smile. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Kara speed towards him and punched him into the ground. But got back up with little ease.

"Not bad." he said. "Not many people make me bleed. Although not many people are Supergirl."

"Are you kryptonian?" Kara asked.

He smiled at the question. "Well, that took a whole fifteen seconds to figure out."

The two began to circle each other. "Were you part of Non's army?"

"Nope. I was never truly part of anything. But enough with the questions, I did all of this to lure you out and what you're made of."

He then rushed her, but she dodged it and countered the attack, pushing him back. When he got up, his eyes turned red readying his heat vision. Kara seeing this did the same, and the two's lasers made contact. Afraid of what would happen next, Kara put more energy into her heat vision, which quickly over powered the man, and he went tumbling backwards onto the ground unconscious.

"Alex." Kara said through her comms. "Ready the kryptonite prison, I'm bring back a rogue kryptonian."

DEO

When he woke up, he was in a glass cell with green lights emitting onto him from the ceiling.

"Let me guess, a kryptonite containment cell." he said.

"Who are you?" Kara said outside the cell.

He smiled. "Like I told you, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

He sighed. "My name is Von-Em, I'm from Krypton. But you already knew that."

"Why would I find that hard to believe?"

He smiled. "You'll find it later."

"How did you survive Krypton's destruction?"

"Let's just say my mother helped me."

"How old are you? twenty four, twenty five? Shouldn't you be older?"

He smiled. "You're not that much older than me Kara." Kara frowned at his comment. "Just like you I was stuck in the phantom zone. I didn't arrive at Earth until you did."

"What was the point of attacking those people?"

"Is this suppose to be the part where I reveal my master plan? If so, I'll tell you, if you trade me something in return."

"What?"

"Kal-El's fortress, where is it?"

Kara scoffed. "I'm not going to tell you that."

Von sighed. "Then we're just going to have to do this the hard way."

Concern appeared on Kara's face. "What do you mean?"

Von once again smiled. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan? There are a dozen randomly placed bombs around the entire city. Unless you tell me where the fortress is and release me, they'll detonate, killing around five thousand people."

Kara hearing this immediately left the holding cell.

National City

Kara was flying high above the city, scanning it to see if she could find any bombs.

"Winn." she said through her comms. "Can you trace the bombs?"

"I'm trying to find footage of where he might have been in the past twenty four hours, but no luck." Winn responded.

"Keep trying."

DEO

A DEO agent was outside the cell watching Von, until he asked. "Do I have the right to a phone call?"

The DEO agent just ignored him. "You know what for not answering me, when I break out of here, you're going to be the first person I kill."

The DEO agent scoffed at the comment. "Good luck." he responded. "The kryptonite in the cell's draining your powers."

Right after that comment, the power went off in the room, including the kryptonite emitters.

Terror ran through the agent's face, realizing his predicament. Von easily broke out of the glass cell, went up to the agent, grabbed his head and said. "This is what you get for being a dick." He then snapped his neck.

Chaos ran through the DEO, as agents were shooting escaping alien prisoners in the near dark setting. Alex was trying to make her way to Winn, but was caught and picked up by Von.

"Hey Alex." he said holding her while flying in the air. "I have a question for you, where's the fortress of solitude?"

Anger appeared on her face. "Go to hell." she said.

"Figured. But don't worry, I've got a plan."

Later

Kara ran through the DEO, seeing injured and dead agent on the ground. She saw Winn and J'onn, but her heart dropped when she didn't see Alex.

"Where is Alex?" she demanded to know.

Remorse grew on J'onn's face. "We don't know." he responded. "All we do know is that somehow, an EMP was detonated inside the DEO."

"This was Von." Kara said with anger brewing on her face.

"Why do you say that?" Winn asked.

"He acted too confident for someone who was just captured. There were no bombs, he just wanted me out of the way so he could get Alex."

"Why would he want Alex?" Winn asked again.

"He wants to know where the fortress is. Alex has been there, she knows where it is."

Kara then began to rush off to the fortress.

Fortress of Solitude

"Not what I was expecting." Von commented. "And couldn't Jor-El have picked a better spot than the Artic? I was never a fan of the cold."

Alex sighed. "I brought you here, now while you let me and my family go?"

Von smiled. "Not just yet. I still have need of you." He then walked up to the computer.

"I told you it won't work. It's specific to Superman and Kara's DNA." Alex insisted.

But Von continued to smile. "That's not actually true. It not specific to Kal or Kara's DNA. It will allow access to anyone of the House of El."

Alex smiled. "Well sorry to remind you buddy, but you're not..." Alex's smile turned into a frown when she saw Von putting his hand on the computer, and it letting him in. "How did you do that?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know about."

"What do you require?" the computer asked.

"Give me all the information you have on Project: Doomsday."


	2. Past Is Prologue

Chapter 2: Past Is Prologue

Kara flew through the fortress looking for Von or Alex or anything that would suggest they were here, but found nothing.

She then landed in front of the computer and asked. "Was anyone been in the fortress recently?"

"There have been no recent visitor." the computer responded.

Kara groaned. "Von said he was looking for the fortress, he must've needed something. Computer, were any items or files accessed recently?"

"One file was access three hours ago." the computer responded, getting Kara's attention.

"What was it?"

"Unknown, the file was deleted immediately after use."

"Damn it." Kara said groaning. "How could he have even accessed the computer? It's locked everyone but me and Clark."

Unknown

Alex didn't know where Von brought her, but when she got a good look at the scenery, she knew she was in some lab.

"Alex?" the dark haired girl heard someone say. She turned around to see Eliza.

"Mom?" Alex asked in confusion.

Eliza made her way to Alex and was about to engulf the girl in a hug, until Von aimed his heat vision near her.

"No family reunions until I get what I want." he announced.

Anger appeared on Alex's face. "Where are we?"

"This place? It's one of Lex Luthor's old laboratories. It should have everything you need for what I want."

"What the hell do you want?"

Von smiled. "This." he said holding some kind serum in his hand. "During the war for Krypton, Zod tried to conquer the planet by creating a super serum that would enable kryptonians to have extraordinary abilities, he called it Doomsday."

Confusion appeared on Eliza's face. "But Earth's sun already allows you to have amazing abilities, why would you care about an old serum?"

"I maybe powerful because of your yellow sun, but I'm not a God. However if this super serum could give kryptonians unnatural abilities without a yellow sun, just imagine how powerful I could become while absorbing one."

"Why do you need us?" Eliza asked.

"Zod failed to perfect the formula. But thankfully you two are probably the most experienced with kryptonian DNA. If anyone could perfect it, it would be you two."

Alex was about to open her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Von.

"Oh and before you say no, I'd like to remind you that I will kill the two of you if you fail."

Alex sighed in defeat.

"I've given you a lab, the incomplete serum and now I expect results, so get to work." Von demanded.

DEO

Kara ran through the DEO, straight to Winn. Winn looking back at her not seeing Alex concluded that she didn't find her.

"Now what?" Winn asked.

"I don't know."

J'onn walked up to them, with worry on his face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kara.

J'onn sighed. "I heard, Eliza never made it to Alex's apartment." Worry immediately appeared on Kara's face. "I looked over the security footage, and I did see Von at the airport when Eliza landed."

"Why would he want Eliza?" Winn asked.

"He must need her and Alex for something." Kara responded.

"For what?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. He deleted one of the files, and..." Realization appeared on Kara's face. "If he needed a secret kryptonian file, then it has to somehow involve it right?"

J'onn and Winn nodded in agreement, but were still confused. "Maybe, but it doesn't tell us what he was after."

"Maybe not specifically, but if it had anything to do with Krypton then he'd need a base specialized in it."

"Got something." Winn announced.

J'onn and Kara immediately went up to his computer. "The DEO's been monitoring every known laboratory involving aliens. And power was just activated for an old lab of Lex Luthor's."

Kara immediately ran out of the DEO.

Lab

Alex and Eliza were by the computers working on the serum.

"Is it finished?" Von demanded to know.

"Almost." Eliza replied.

Alex getting annoyed asked. "You still haven't given us a good explanation about why you want this Doomsday serum, so why not tell us?"

Von chuckled. "I'm not one to brag about my master plan, but honestly you wouldn't believe me."

"Let me guess, become more powerful than Superman and Supergirl, beat them, take over world, am I in the ball park?"

Von with an annoyed look on his face grabbed Alex by the throat and lifted her in the air. Eliza seeing this immediately stopped working, but stopped moving entirely when Von looked at her with his eyes glowing red, preparing to use his heat vision.

"Continue." he demanded, but Eliza refused.

"Let go of my daughter." she demanded back.

Von rolled his eyes and let Alex go.

"To answer your question, no. I don't want to rule the world. I want the one thing that was denied to me my whole life."

Alex rubbing her throat asked. "Which is?"

Von smiled. "I'm not planning on sharing my life story with you just yet Ms. Danvers."

A beep came from the computer.

"The serum will be finished in a minute." Eliza said wanting to leave.

"Excellent." he said.

Right after that comment, Kara came through the roof of the lab.

"Kara." both Alex and Eliza yelled.

"It's over Von." Kara yelled.

But Von just smiled. "Over? Please, I'm just getting started."

"What are you even after?"

"Would you believe that I just want a family?" Von replied.

Kara scoffed. "If that was the case, then why did you steal a file from the fortress? And how did you access it?"

"I already told you Kara, you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

Von sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." the two began to circle each other. "When I told you I was from the House of Em, I wasn't lying, but that wasn't the whole truth. You see, my mother was from the House of Em, but my father, well I didn't even know who my father was until I was eight."

Confusion stuck Kara's face. "Why would I find that hard to believe?"

"I'm getting there!" Von yelled annoyed. "Anyway, I soon discovered I was the product of an affair between my mother and a man from the House of El."

Kara's face then evolved from confusion, to what could only be described as worry. "What was his name?" she asked.

Von smiled at her question. "His name was Zor-El."

Kara's eyes widened at hearing that name.

"No." she said refusing to accept what Von told her. "You're lying."

"How do you explain me gaining access to the computer? It's locked to everyone unless they're from the House of El. Zor-El was and his blood runs through my veins, just like his runs through yours... sister."

"Don't call me that!" Kara yelled with so many emotion flowing through her right now.

Just then, the computer dinged.

"Serum's done." Von said smiling as he walked to the computer, taking the vial from it.

Tears were sprouting from Kara's eyes after hearing this news, but her attention was taken by Von with a vial in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Everything I need to get what I want." Von replied as he opened it and drank the serum.

Von took a step back, looking like he was preparing for something to happen. But his expectations were immediately destroyed when Alex from behind shot him three times in the chest with kryptonite bullets.

He fell to the floor instantly, and Alex said. "You can't bring us to Lex Luthor's old lab and not expect there to be any kryptonite."

Kara seeing this immediately ran to Von on the floor.

"Von!" she yelled, but his eyes were closed and he wasn't responding. Kara then looked up at Alex and said. "You didn't have to kill him."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, but I did. He took something called a Doomsday serum. Now I may not know much about it, but I can imagine something being called Doomsday is bad thing."

Just then, Von grabbed Alex's throat and easily threw her across the lab.

"Alex!" Kara yelled running to her.

"I'm fine." Alex said getting up.

The two watched in horror and Von stood up from the ground, looking completely healed from the kryptonite bullets.

"But that's impossible the kryptonite..." Alex began, but was interrupted by Von.

"Yeah... sorry to disappoint you but I don't think kryptonite can kill me anymore."

Kara afraid of what he might do next quickly launched herself at him, and landed a punch on his face. But it did nothing. It didn't even move him back an inch. After seeing this, disbelief appeared on Kara's face after witnessing this.

Von smiled and said. "My turn."

He then punched Kara in her chest, and she went flying back through the wall. Kara got up, but was caught off guard when Von immediately showed up in front of her. She tried punching him again, but he easily caught her punch. He then started twisting her arm, and Kara went down to the ground on her knees screaming in pain.

"Wow." Von said out loud. "The serum worked better than I thought." Von let go of Kara arm, leaving Kara on the ground holding her arm in pain. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you... anymore. After all, your my sister. We'll talk more later." Von then flew up in the air and in an instant, he was gone.

"Kara!" Eliza and Alex yelled running towards the girl.

"I'm fine." she responded getting up. "It's just that he's a lot more powerful now."

DEO

Kara and Alex walked into the DEO and headed towards J'onn and Winn.

"What happened out there?" J'onn asked.

"A lot." Kara said not sheading much light on the situation.

Alex understanding why Kara was like this responded. "Von forced me and mom to create some serum that would make him stronger."

"Did it work?" J'onn asked.

"Just saying it worked would be putting it mildly. I fired three kryptonite bullets into him, twenty seconds later he heals like it was nothing more than some minor accident."

"He's immune to kryptonite?" Winn asked.

Alex nodded. "He didn't even have the protection Astra and her soldiers used against it."

"If we're dealing with a kryptonian that's immune to the one weakness we have, then we're going to need to find away to even the scales."

"You guys do that." Kara added. "But I think I'm going to turn it."

Kara began to leave.

"Is something wrong with Kara?" Winn asked.

Alex sighed. "Let's just say Von revealed something Kara wasn't prepared for."

Bar

Winn was drinking alone in a bar, when someone asked from behind him. "You're Winn Schott right?"

"Yeah." Winn responded. "Who's asking?"

The man showed himself in Winn's view to be Von. Winn's eyes widened after this, but before he could react Von said. "Now you're going to walk into the alleyway with me or else I'll break your legs and carry you there myself. Understand?"

Winn nodded afraid of what Von might do to him.

The two made there way outside the bar into the alley, where Winn asked. "Why did you bring me out here?"

Von smiled. "I need you to tell me what the DEO's planning when it concerns me."

"Yeah... sorry but I can't really do that."

Von sighed. "I'm sorry if you think I'm giving you a choice." he grabbed Winn's shoulders and Von's eyes glowed blue.

"You're going to do exactly as I say." Winn's eyes reflected the glowing blue eyes of Von's. "You are going to keep me updated on the DEO's plans of bringing me down, oh and no telling anyone what I asked of you. Do you understand?"

Winn nodded. "Yes." he responded.

Von let go of Winn's arms and he immediately came out of his trance.

"What was that?" Winn asked.

"Hypnosis, mind control, brainwashing whatever you want to call it."

"But... how?"

Von smiled. "The Doomsday serum gave me powers I wasn't even expecting. Got to say, I like this one. But anyway, remember what I asked you to do."

Von walked away.


	3. Set In Motion

Chapter 3: Set In Motion

"Where are we with the Doomsday serum?" J'onn asked.

"I've done the best I could to recreate it." Alex said by her computer. "But it's proving difficult without the original formula."

"We need to know what Von is capable of, and if there is a way we can detain him." J'onn replied.

"I am fully aware of that." Alex annoyingly responded.

"Got anything?" Winn asked stepping into the conversation.

"Not yet, but I believe that at the very least all of his powers as a kryptonian under a yellow sun have been increased. It could explain why the kryptonite didn't kill him, because now he heals faster than the kryptonite can kill him." Alex listed.

"So... do you know if he has any other powers?" Winn asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" J'onn asked.

Winn tried to tell them what Von did to him, but nothing came out.

"I can't tell you." Winn said honestly not being able to tell them what happened.

J'onn and Alex both looked at him with confused faces.

"Sorry." Winn replied. "It's just... stuff."

Not knowing what else to say, Winn left.

"Okay... that was not weird at all." Alex said sarcastically.

"Something's off about him." J'onn stated.

"Yeah, he was more awkward than usual."

"And there's the fact that I couldn't read his mind."

This got Alex's attention. "You couldn't read him mind?"

J'onn nodded. "It was like there was some sort of interference with my connection."

"You think Von has something to do with it?"

"Considering the timing of it, I'd be surprised if he wasn't involved one way or another."

CatCo Tower

Kara walked up to Lena and said. "Hi Lena, I've got the interview from the captain at the police station."

Lena turned around and replied. "Thanks." But then something grabbed Lena's attention from behind Kara. "Um... do you know him?"

Kara turned around and saw Von. Shock appeared on her face as he made his way to her and Lena.

"Hi." he said reaching out his hand to Lena. "I'm Von."

Lena shock his hand and asked. "Von? May I ask what kind of name is that?"

"Well, let's just say my parents kind of hated me."

Lena lightly chuckled. "Yeah, well at least your parents weren't Luthors. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?"

Kara was about to say something, until Von answered for her. "I'm Kara's brother."

Shock appeared on Lena's face. "You never told me you had a brother."

"Half-brother." Kara replied, already annoyed with Von.

"Different mommies but same daddy." Von added.

"Excuse me a minute while I have a talk with my brother." Kara said to Lena as she grabbed Von and pulled him into a another room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious. I want to be a part of my sister's life. See where she works, meet some of her friends."

"Forgive me if I have trouble believing that after you tried to murder my sister."

"Okay firstly, I did not try to murder Alex, I just threatened to do that. Secondly, unlike me she's not your real your sibling."

"She is the most important person in my life, of course she is my sister."

Von rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." he said as he handed Kara a card.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My phone number, in case you try to reach me."

Von then made his way to the door and left.

DEO

Kara made her way to J'onn and Alex, and announced. "Von just showed up at CatCo today." This got both of their attentions.

"Why would he do that?" J'onn asked.

"He claimed that he wanted to get to know me." Kara responded.

"He has to have some ulterior motive." Alex stated.

"But why would he care about a news outlet?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." J'onn contributed. "But right now we may have other issues regarding Von."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Earlier Winn was acting strange... er." Alex replied.

"And?"

"And I couldn't read his mind read his mind." J'onn added, getting Kara's attention.

"So what, you think Von replaced Winn with an alien or something?"

J'onn shock his head. "It wasn't that I could get a reading, it was that there was something interfering with it."

"What could have caused it?"

"Honestly, a number of things. The only way to know for sure is by examining Winn."

"What do you mean by 'examining'?"

CatCo Tower

Lena was by her desk, packing up for the night when something entered and stood by her side. Sensing this, she immediately got up and turned to her side to see Von.

"Von?" she asked. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I flew in." Von responded. Confusion overflowed Lena's face, Von seeing this replied with. "Oh right, I'm kryptonian."

"What?" Lena said, now more shocked than confused.

"Yep, and I need your help."

DEO

Winn walked into the room with J'onn and Kara.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Winn asked.

"Yes." J'onn replied. "But not exactly as you might expect."

Confusion struck Winn's face, but it was immediately replaced by fear when Alex came from behind him and started chocking him out until he passed out.

"Was that really necessary?" Kara asked concerned for Winn.

"I did try to make it as painless as possible." Alex responded. "So what are we going to do know?"

Warehouse

Von and Lena walked into a warehouse filled with alien invention and devices.

"This is one of L-Corp's warehouses of alien artifacts from by brother's reign of terror." Lena commented.

Von looked around and said. "This is nice and all, but I'm looking for something more... flyable."

Lena then lead Von further into the warehouse, and revealed the remains of and old alien ship.

"Is this what you want?" Lena asked.

Von smiled. "It is. But it doesn't exactly look... safe. Can you repair it?"

Lena shrugged. "I could try, but it will take time."

"How much time?"

"Four months, maybe more."

Von shock his head. "No. I need this ship running in one. If it helps, I only need it to support three people including myself."

Confusion stuck Lena's face. "Why three people?"

"That's not important."

At that moment, Von's phone buzzed. He picked it up and sighed at what he saw.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"Let's just say my spy has been compromised."

Von then walked up to Lena, and his eyes glowing blue eyes stared into hers. "You will forget everything I have told you and everything you have done for me." he said as Lena's eyes reflected the same glowing blue properties. "But you are going to get this ship ready in one month."

"I will get the ship ready." Lena said.

"Excellent." Von said ending the hypnotism. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my sister."

Von then exited the warehouse.

DEO

Winn was strapped to a chair, while J'onn was examining his mind using his telepathy.

"Anything?" Kara asked.

"It's hard to say." J'onn replied. "But I'm getting the sense that someone implemented some sort of hypnotic suggestion."

"Hypnotic suggestion?" Kara asked. "How is that possible?"

"It must be a power he got from the serum." Alex added. "Can you undo it?"

"Possibly, but it won't be easy and I'll need time." J'onn replied.

Kara then got on her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Texting Von." Kara replied. "He gave me his number, I'm going to confront him about this."

"No you're not." Alex demanded. "He's more powerful than you."

"He won't hurt me, I'm his sister."

"Half-sister, and we have no idea what he's capable of."

"Only more reason why I need to go." Kara grabbed Alex's shoulders and said. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Kara then left the room.

"You know, I don't need to be a telepath to know that you're uncomfortable with Kara going to see Von." J'onn added.

"I'm just afraid of what he might do to her." Alex responded.

"Or, you're afraid that Kara might see him as more of sibling than you." J'onn suggested.

Alex sighed.

Kara's Apartment

Kara walked into her apartment to see Von on her couch watching TV.

"Hey sis." he said looking up. "Hope you don't mind, I sort of made myself at home."

Kara angrily walked up to him, turned off the TV and said. "What did you do to Winn?"

Von sighed. "So you really did find out." he said getting up from the couch. "I was hoping it would last at least a little longer, but that life."

Kara getting angrier grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What's that for?" Von asked.

"For messing with my friends."

"For Winn or for Lena?"

Kara's eyes widened after hearing that. "What did you do?"

"First, let me go." Kara reluctantly let go of Von's shirt. "Thank you. Now I only asked Lena for help."

Kara scoffed. "Let me guess, you hypnotized her so that she would help you take over the world?"

"Okay, yes I did do a little... persuasion, but not to take over the world."

"Really? You don't want to do anything like destroy or enslave the human race?"

"Sister, do you really think that low of me?" Von said pretending to be hurt. "I don't care about ruling this planet. And even if I did, considering that Zod, Astra and Non all failed to conquer the planet, I'd rather not test my luck."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want a family." Confusion appeared on Kara's face at this comment. "Think about it, you, me, Kal-El, leaving this world and finding what we've all lacked in life, happiness."

"Sorry to tell you, but I am happy here on Earth."

Von scoffed at the comment. "No you're not Kara. Maybe you think you are, but you're honestly not."

"Even if I did want to leave Earth, I have ties to this planet. Alex, Eliza, Lena, Winn, J'onn, James."

Von's eyes rolled at that comment. "They aren't even your real family."

"They are, and if you hurt them then I promise you, I will not hold back."

Von sighed. "I really didn't want to have to do this sister, but you've left me no choice."

Confusion appeared on Kara's face after her said that. But she was caught off guard when Von grabbed her, and had her against the wall.

His eyes glowed blue. "You are going to do exactly what I say." Kara tried to look away, but was instantly entranced by his eyes. "You will not remember any of this, but once you leave your apartment, you are going to kill everyone who you consider to be a tie to this planet."

Kara nodded. "I will kill my ties to Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter. If you liked, review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Family Bonds

Chapter 4: Family Bonds

Kara grabbed Winn's neck and lifted him in the air.

"Kara." he squeezed out. "Please."

Kara immediately broke his neck and dropped him like he was nothing.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"Kara." J'onn said getting up from the ground, bloodied and beaten. "This isn't you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is me. And I'm about to be free of you."

Kara then heat visioned J'onn, and the martian went tumbling to the floor dead.

"Now where is my dear sister?" Kara said looking around the DEO.

"Kara." Alex said pointing a gun at her. "Please don't make me do this."

Kara smirked and in an instant, was right in front of Alex. She took the gun from Alex's hand and hit Alex, sending her to the floor.

"Sorry 'sister'. But I've got better things to do than waste my time with a fake relative."

Kara then kneeled down onto the floor, and started wailing on Alex. Even though Alex died in the first few hits, Kara kept going and going and going, until Kara was completely covered in Alex's blood. Kara then took a look at her handy work around the DEO, seeing dozens of bodies covering the base. And she smiled.

At that instant, Kara woke up in her bed. She was completely covered in sweat, tears covered her cheeks, and she was shaking in fear.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

Daily Planet

Clark was by his desk working, when a reporter walked up to him and said. "Mr. Kent, your cousin is in the break room wanting to talk to you."

'Kara?' Clark thought in his mind. "Uh thanks." he said getting up and heading to the break room.

When he entered the room he didn't see Kara, but instead a man.

"Hey cuz." the man said.

Clark immediately knew who it was. "Von?" he asked.

Von smiled. "Kara told you about me didn't she?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get to know my cousin. Which name do you prefer, Kal, Clark or Superman?"

Annoyance was beginning to show on Clark's face. Von seeing this responded. "I've set my plans into motion, and I need to get everything and everyone ready."

"Ready for what?"

Von smiled. "What if I could offer you an opportunity to get the chance that you lost when Krypton died. To truly understand your kryptonian people and their culture." Confusion appeared on Clark's face at this. Von sighed and elaborated. "I'm leaving Earth soon, and I want to take you and Kara with me."

Clark chuckled at this. "Thanks but no thanks."

Von sighed, went up to Clark and said. "Unfortunately for you, I'm going to give you as much a choice as I did Kara."

Concern appeared on Clark when Von said that. "What do you mean?"

Von smiled. "You'll find out later."

Von then left the break room.

DEO

Kara walked into the infirmary, seeing Winn on one of the beds.

"Hey." she said to him. "You feeling any better?"

Winn chuckled. "Well considering that I was recently brainwashed, yeah I suppose."

Kara smiled, but then a thought crossed her mind. She imagined herself walking over to Winn, grabbing one of the pillows and smothering him to death. After the thought, she was terrified, even more so when she unconsciously began walking towards him.

"No!" she cried out grabbing her head.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Winn asked.

"Something's wrong with me."

"Kara?" Alex asked walking in.

"Alex?" Kara responded, remembering her dream of killing Alex.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked coming over to Kara.

"I need to get out of here." Kara stated due to her fear of what she might do to Winn and Alex.

"Kara, I don't think you're well enough..."

"I'll be fine." Kara said walking past Alex.

She was making her way to the DEO's exit, when her head starting hurting. She grabbed it and leaned against the wall.

'Von.' Kara said in her mind, now knowing what he did to her.

"Kara!" Alex screamed running to her.

Kara seeing this with fear in her eyes tried to make her way to the exit, but failed, and she fell onto her knees holding her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked when she reached Kara.

Just then, Kara felt every muscle in her body wanting to grab Alex's throat and choke the life out of her. Unable to fight it any longer, Kara flew out of the DEO.

"Kara!" Alex yelled to no avail.

Clark's Apartment

Clark opened the door to his apartment and cried. "Lois, I'm home!"

Hearing no answer, Clark looked around the apartment.

"Lois?" he said concerned.

He then entered the living room, and saw Von grabbing Lois.

"I tried to ask nicely, but you insisted on me doing this the hard way." Von said.

"Please." Clark said trying to appeal to Von. "Don't hurt her."

Von smiled. "Then stop me cuz."

In that instant, Von holding Lois flew out of the apartment and into Metropolis.

"No!" Clark cried out.

Knowing now there was only one option, Clark pulled down his shirt to reveal his Superman outfit.

Von and Lois were flying high above Metropolis.

Lois looked down and screamed.

"Really?" Von asked. "You'd think you would be use to this by now."

"Why are you doing this?"

Von sighed. "You know, I'm really tired of people asking me that."

Just then, Superman appeared in front of them.

"Let her go." he said.

"Very poor choice of words." Von said letting Lois go, resulting in her falling to the ground. Clark seeing this flew below Lois, caught her and put her safely on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lois nodded. "Okay, I'll be back."

Just then, Clark was pushed back by Von as he flew into him.

"You can't beat me Kal." Von said.

But Clark ignored him and charged. But Von easily caught his charge and threw him a cross the city, resulting in Clark landing in a park. Clark got up, and Von was right beside him when he did.

"I'll be accepting your surrender now." Von said arrogantly.

Clark then tried to punch Von, be he caught it, and Von punched Clark in the face, several times. Afterwards, Clark fell back with a bloody nose.

"Looks like I made Superman bleed." Von said gloating. "I should get a t-shirt that says that."

Clark's eyes then turned red as he was preparing his heat vision, but Von sped up to him a with all of his strength, punched Clark in the face, knocking him out.

"Valiant effort cousin. But you're only a kryptonian, while I am a super kryptonian now."

Von then picked up Clark's unconscious body and flew away with him.

Kara's Apartment

Kara was in her apartment against the wall, fighting the mind control, when Alex walked in.

Kara seeing this cried with fear flooding her face. "Don't come any closer."

Alex with concern on her face slowly walked towards Kara and asked. "Kara please, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I think Von hypnotized me last night." Kara managed to squeeze out.

"What is he making you do?" Alex asked even more worried now.

"I don't remember. But if I had to make a guess, it would probably be to kill you and everyone I care about."

Alex's eyes widened at this. "Kara, I know it might be hard, but you have to fight it."

"I'm trying!" Kara responded annoyed. "But it's not easy!"

"But you can do it. When Non had me under his control, I was able to break free, so I know you can to."

Kara was now on the ground barely able to resist. "I can't. It's too strong."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you have your gun with kryptonite?" Alex nodded afraid of what Kara was suggesting. "Shoot me."

"No." Alex responded stubbornly.

"If you don't, I'll kill you, Winn, J'onn and everyone else."

Tears were starting to brim in Alex's eyes.

"If I do this, I won't be able to live with myself."

"If you don't do this, I won't be able to live with myself. Please Alex, I'm begging you, I can't fight much longer."

Alex, now with tears clouding her eye sight, reached for her gun and pointed it at Kara.

"I can't..." Alex began, but was interrupted when Kara sped towards her. Scared, Alex accidently pulled the trigger.

Von. He appeared and got the bullet.

"Lucky I got here in time." he stated.

Alex looked past him and saw Kara on the floor, grabbing her head.

"Kara..." Alex cried.

"Wow." Von began. "I have to give you credit, you certainly have quite the will to resist the mind control for this long."

"Please, don't make me do this." Kara begged.

Von smiled. "Alright, you don't have to anymore."

Right after he said that, Kara let go of her head, and she felt almost like a burden was lifted from her.

"Perhaps I've underestimated this so called 'family bond.'" Von stated.

"They've my family Von." Kara said panting. "I'm not going to hurt them."

Von sighed. "You're right. Maybe I can't make you kill your ties to this planet. But I can make you forget them."

"What..." Kara was about to ask, until Von grabbed her and pushed her to the other side of her apartment.

His eyes glowed blue. "Forget about the life you've built here." Von demanded as a silent tear fell from Kara's glowing blue eyes. "Forget about Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn and everyone you've come to know on this planet as Kara Danvers. Forget everything that you've done as Kara Danvers, even Supergirl."

"Kara don't!" Alex yelled, but was too late.

"Forget... Kara... Danvers..." Kara said as the glowing blue faded from her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Alex demanded to know.

Von turned around smiling and replied. "I helped her."

Alex ran to Kara and said. "Kara, you're going to be okay."

Kara blinked a few times before looking at Alex. When she did she asked. "Do I know you?"

Devastated. That was the only thing that could describe Alex Danvers at that moment after hearing that.

"Kara," Von asked. "what's your full name?"

"Um, Kara Zor-El."

"Do you go by any other names?"

"No why?"

"Good, now do you honestly feel attached to this planet?"

Kara thought about that for a second. "Honestly, not really?"

Von smiled. "Final question, who is Supergirl?"

"Supergirl? Who's that?"

More tears fell from Alex after hearing that Kara's forgotten her entire human life.

"Kara, would you be a dear and wait outside the building?" Von asked.

"I guess." Kara then left the apartment.

Alex turned around the face Von, and said. "I'm going to kill you."

Von smiled and replied. "Good luck."

Von then left, leaving a destroyed Alex in the apartment that use to be her sister's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm heartless. But I felt that this was a good stopping place. If you enjoyed review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Nature Vs Nurture

Chapter 5: Nature Vs. Nurture

Alex was pacing back and forth in the DEO, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex," J'onn began. "We're going to find them."

"And then what?" Alex replied enraged. "Kara doesn't even remember anything about Earth."

"We'll find a way."

"How? Unlike Winn, Kara's kryptonian and you can't get inside a kryptonian's mind."

"I believe I can help in that regard." an unfamiliar voice said walking to J'onn and Alex. "Allow me to introduce myself. Milton Fine." he said offering a hand to J'onn and Alex. "I'm an expert on alien and meta human DNA. The president has asked that I assist in the super kryptonian matter until it is resolved."

"What did you mean when you said you could help?" Alex asked desperately.

"This Von guy wiped Kara's memories of Earth, correct?" Alex nodded. "In my experience, I've never met an alien or meta that could destroy memories. Suppress and forget perhaps, but never permanently remove."

"What are you saying?" J'onn asked.

"I believe that you can trigger these suppressed memoires by exposing her to loved ones, familiar places, things like that."

"But in order to do that, we're going to need to get close to her, and Von isn't going to just let us go near her." Alex commented.

"Von got to Superman, so we can't ask him to help us." J'onn added.

"And with Von being immune to kryptonite, we can't solely rely on that." Alex stated. "We're going to need back up."

"I have an idea." Winn yelled running in.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say Kara knows some people from kinda far away." Winn responded holding a small device in his hand.

"You want to..." J'onn asked, until Winn nodded.

"Want to what?" Alex asked not knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"When Kara was attacked by that prisoner, we went into another universe for help." J'onn explained.

"The Flash guy's universe?" Alex asked. Winn and J'onn nodded in response.

Winn then pressed the device, and a portal opened.

"So, who wants to go first." Winn asked.

Apartment

Von and Kara walked into an apartment.

Kara looking around asked. "How did you get this apartment?"

"Let's just say I'm very persuasive." Von replied.

Kara sighed. "So, what now?"

Von began coughing excessively, and Kara want up to him.

"I'm fine." Von said, causing Kara to step back. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been waiting a long time to leave this Rao forsaken planet."

"I don't disagree." Kara said in response. "But what about Kal-El?"

"Kal-El will join us, but first I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. But I need you to listen to me. No matter what, do not trust anyone you don't recognize, no matter what they say or know. Do you understand?"

Kara nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I'll be back soon."

When Von walked out the door, he looked at his own blood on his hand that he coughed out earlier.

Star Labs

A portal opened, and Alex, J'onn and Winn walked out of it.

"So this is Star Labs?" Winn said looking around the room. "Not that impressive if you ask me."

Immediately, a trail of yellow lightening came towards them. When the trail ended, all of them saw a dark haired man.

"J'onn? Winn?" he asked.

"Hey Barry, it's good to see you again." Winn greeted

"It's good to see you to." Barry said shaking J'onn and Winn's hands. "And you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Alex Danvers, Kara's sister." Alex said shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you. So, where is Kara?"

Frowning faces appeared after he mentioned her, but their moment of silence was interrupted, when another man came running down towards them.

"Who are they?" he screamed pointing his fist at them.

"Cisco relax, it's J'onn and the other." Barry said intervening.

Cisco then lowered his arm and replied. "Oh, great to meet you all, I'm Cisco Ramon."

"Alex Danvers."

"Winn Schott."

"We need you're help." J'onn said getting back to the matter at hand. "Kara's been taken and brainwashed by her super powered half-brother."

"What, Kara has a brother?" Barry asked, and they all nodded in response.

"And to make matter worse, he's more powerful than Kara, and is without any of her weaknesses."

"So you want us to help you save her and stop him?" Cisco asked, and they all nodded. "Sweet, I'm in."

"Kara's my friend, so yeah I'll help." Barry announced.

"Thanks." Alex began. "But he's no joke. We're going to need more than just the two of you if we're going up against him."

"I've got a few friends I can call." Barry replied.

Later

Everyone stood outside Star Labs waiting for their reinforcements.

"How long do we have to wait?" Alex asked getting tired.

"Well, Oliver should be here soon, and the Legends shouldn't be late at all considering that they have a time machine."

"Wait, a time machine?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, time travel is kind of a thing in our universe." Cisco responded. "Just ask Barry, he's done it several times now."

"This better not involve aliens again Barry!" a brown haired man yelled walking to them.

Barry smiled. "Sorry Ollie, but it kinda does."

"Yeah well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised anymore."

"Guys, this is Oliver Queen, or better known as the Green Arrow." Barry said introducing Oliver.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said shaking Alex, Winn and J'onn's hands. "Now what exactly is happening?"

"Before we explain, we should wait for everyone else." J'onn suggested.

"Where's John, Felicity and everyone else?" Barry asked.

"I asked them to stay behind and watch Star City while I'm gone."

Just then, a large ship appeared in the sky, and started to land in the parking lot.

"Time machine?" Winn asked.

Cisco nodded. "Time machine, or time ship to be more accurate."

When the ship landed, several people exited.

"It's good to be back." a blonde woman announced.

"Yeah, I want to see if my favorite bar is open." a bald headed man said.

"It's noon." a dark haired man responded.

"And?"

"Guys." Barry said interrupting their conversation.

"Right, sorry." the blonde woman apologized. "Sara Lance."

"Nate Heywood."

"Professor Martian Stein."

"Jefferson Jackson."

"Amaya Jiwe."

"Ray Palmer."

The last one didn't introduce himself.

"Say your name." Sara demanded.

"How do I know they won't steal my identity if I do?" he suggested.

Sara groaned. "His name is Mick Rory."

"Great, now they have everything they need." Mick said.

"And you're all time travelers?" Winn asked.

"More or less." Nate responded.

"Why are we all here?" Jefferson asked.

"Supergirl's been abducted." Alex said. "And we need your help to rescue her."

"Skirt?" Mick asked.

CatCo Tower

Lena was sitting in her office, when Von walked in.

Lena looked up from her desk and asked. "You're Von right?" Von nodded. "If you're looking for Kara she's not here. In fact, she's missed the past week of work."

"That's probably because I erased her memories of her Earth life." Von replied.

Concern appeared on Lena's face. "What?"

"In fact, I need you to work on something else including the ship."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh right, you don't remember. Well basically I hypnotized you into working on a spaceship for me and my family, and I had you forget it as well."

"You're insane."

"That might be true." Von's eyes then made contact with Lena's and glowed blue, entrancing Lena.

"Now, I need to to anazyle this." Von said putting a vial of blood on Lena's desk. "It's a sample of my blood. I think something is wrong with me, but I don't know for sure yet. I'll check back in another day. By then, you will have results for me."

"I will have results."

"Oh and forget this ever happened." Von said ending the hypnotism. "Good luck." he said leaving Lena's office.

DEO

"What the plan?" Barry asked.

"I am going to try and get thought to Kara." Alex began. "But I can't do that if Von is going interfere. So I need all of you to hold him back until I can break his hold over Kara."

"But how are we going to get him away from the civilians?" J'onn asked.

"Leave that to me." Cisco stated confidently.

Streets

Von was walking, when Cisco bumped into him walking.

"Watch where you're going." Von said to Cisco.

"I could say the same thing to you." Cisco said as he opened a wormhole beneath Von, causing him to fall into it.

When Von appeared on the other side of the wormhole in the middle of the dessert, and he saw two guys in front of him.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked prepared to attack.

"Well, I'm the Flash and this is Green Arrow. We're friends of Kara's, and we're stop you."

Von laughed. "Really? Robin Hood and lighting bolt is going to stop me?"

"Yep." Oliver replied. "But not alone."

Confusion stuck Von's face, until he was pushed back when a fire ball hit him.

"Hello Von, I'm Firestorm." he said flying in the air.

Von immediately got up from the ground and responded "Well Firestorm, meet freeze breath."

Von then used his freeze breath on Firestorm, and he want tumbling to the ground.

"Who's next?!" Von yelled.

After that comment, several people revealed themselves, and surrounded Von. But all he did was smile.

Apartment

Kara was watching TV, when Alex walked in. Kara seeing this backed up.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Alex could barely fight back her tears at seeing this. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kara scoffed. "Yeah, forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Kara, the only reason you can't remember me is because Von brainwashed you."

Kara chuckled. "Brainwashed? Please, how could he have done that?"

"He gained that power after taking a serum made by your people." Kara still had disbelief on her face. "Please Kara, I'm telling you the truth. There must be some part of you that knows something is wrong."

Kara with anger throughout her entire face, walked up to Alex and with one hand, grabbed Alex's throat and pushed her to the other side of the room.

"Kara... please." Alex pleaded with Kara still chocking her. "I'm your sister. Eliza and Jeremiah are your foster parents. Winn, James, Lena, J'onn their your friends. Please Kara... the world needs Supergirl... and we need you."

Alex couldn't breath anymore, and passed out. Kara seeing this dropped Alex and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Supergirl?" she said to herself, and immediately got flooded with all of her memories.

"Von? Alex?" Kara asked as she realized what just happened. She immediately went to Alex and started pressing on her heart. "Come on Alex, breath, live please!" Kara screamed begging Alex to survive. Just then, Alex inhaled and Kara wrapped her arms around her big sister, began to cry and said. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Alex returning the hug and beginning to cry as well replied. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Kara separated and asked. "What about Von?"

"We're holding him off, but not for long."

"He has Clark, and I don't know where."

"We need him then. But we need to capture him, and I don't know how."

"I have an idea."

Desert

Firestorm, Amaya, Sara, Nate, and Ray were down on the ground. Oliver and Barry were barely standing up, and Mick was using his fire gun on Von, but he easily walked through the fire.

Mick seeing this lowered his gun and said. "I never met someone I couldn't burn."

Von smiled and replied. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything." He then hit Mick in the gut, which sent him flying back and hitting the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Oliver pulled back his bow and shot a kryptonite arrow into Von. His veins glowed green, but immediately faded.

"Really?" Von asked removing the arrow. "Sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm kinda difficult to hurt."

Just then, something or someone flew in and knocked Von to the ground. That someone was Kara who then landed next to Barry and Oliver.

"Difficult, but not impossible." she said referring the Von's previous comment.

"Kara." Barry said happily.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again."

"You too." Oliver replied.

Von got up, and had nothing but anger and disappointments written on his face. "How did you break my mind control?"

"By remembering my family."

"That would be me."

"No Von, family is more than just blood. I know you want one and I'm willing to help you become part of mine, but first you have to put effort into it. And you can start by telling us where Clark is."

Von smiled. "Kal? Sorry sis, but that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Kara sighed. "I want you to know, I'm sorry it came to this."

Confusion appeared on his face, until he turned around and something attached to his chest. He immediately fell to the ground with his eyes closed, appearing to be completely knocked out.

"What was..." Barry asked but was interrupted.

"Black Mercy." Alex said. "It was able to immobilize Kara and now we know it can immobilize a super kryptonian."

"What are we going to do know?" Oliver asked.

"Get your friends to the infirmary." Kara replied. "I'm going to try to get into Von's head and see if I can find my cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end. If you liked it leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Monsters Aren't Born

Chapter 6: Monsters Aren't Born 

Von with the Black Mercy still attached to him, was laying on a table in a glass prison, with red lights beaming down on him.

"The red sun emitters should rob him of his yellow sun powers." Milton commented.

"What about the Doomsday serum?" Kara asked.

"Nothing I can do about that." Milton responded. "Now what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to use the same setup Alex used to get inside my head when the Black Mercy attacked me. But instead of sending me to Von's dream, send me to his memoires. Can you do that?"

"Probably, but the Black Mercy will kill him after some time."

"After I've figured out Clark's location, I'll go into his dream and wake him from it."

"I don't know about that." Alex said walking in. "The Black Mercy is the only thing keeping him detained. The moment he's awake, he'll break out."

"If we don't do that, the Black Mercy will kill him." Kara responded. "I'm not going to let my brother die. Mr. Fine, when you're ready to get me in Von's memories, will you let me know?"

"Of course." he responded.

Kara nodded and left the room. Milton was about to do the same, but Alex stopped him.

"I need to ask for a favor." she said. "After Kara finds where Clark is, would it be possible to leave Von like that?"

"You want me to let Von die?"

Alex sighed. "He's dangerous, unstoppable and I doubt he's just going to let Kara go. She won't be safe as long as he's alive."

"I'm sensing that it's more than just Kara's safety to why you're eager to let a man die."

"Can you?"

Milton sighed. "No." Disappointment appeared on Alex's face, until Milton continued. "But if the device I used to help Kara get inside his head unfortunately broke after we found Clark, that would be a tragedy."

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

Later

Kara was laying on a table beside Von, while Alex, J'onn and Milton sat in the room with her.

"You're sure this will work?" J'onn asked.

"Yep." Milton replied. "I'm sort of a genius. You ready Kara?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

Milton put the headset on Kara and before she knew it, she was gone.

Memory

Kara appeared in the middle of one of Von's memories, looked around and knew exactly where she was.

"Krypton." she said out loud.

She then looked to her left to see a young boy, maybe five years old playing with a toy in the middle of a field.

"Von?" Kara asked, surprised to see Von as a sweet and innocent boy.

"What are you doing?!" yelled a woman running to Von.

Fear began to overtake Von's face. "I'm sorry mother, I was just..."

His defense was interrupted when Von's mother slapped him so hard, he fell to the ground.

"I didn't give your permission to leave your room!" the mother yelled.

Von looked at this mother, now with tears in his eyes, cried. "I'm sorry mother, it won't happen again."

"That's right it won't, because you're going to learn your lesson in the cellar" Even more fear appeared on Von's face after his mother made that comment.

"No." he pleaded. "Not the cellar. I'm so sorry mother."

She again slapped him hard, and yelled. "This is what happens when you do anything, you always fail to realize that you destroy everything you touch."

"I know, and I'm sorry!" But she didn't listen. She grabbed Von's arm and dragged him into the house, while he was kicking and screaming for his life.

Kara watched in horror as all of this unfolded.

"What happened to you?" Kara said to herself.

The memory shifted to Von in some sort of basement, while the mother was holding is head under some water. He was trying to stop her, but she continued, for several seconds, until she let go, and Von came up gasping for air.

"Have you learned your lesson?" the mother asked. Von immediately nodded. "Really? I disagree. Maybe a few days down here will help?"

Fear overtook his face. "No mother, please, I've learned my lesson."

"I don't think that's up to you to decide."

"Mother..." he was interrupted when she grabbed him and threw him on the floor. He was crying and bleeding while his mother went up some stairs, left the cellar and locked the door.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said on the verge of tears.

CatCo Tower

Lena was sitting in her office, when a man entered.

"Ms. Luthor?" the man asked getting Lena's attention. "I wanted to let you know that the security system's fixed."

"Will I be able to review past footage?" Lena asked.

"You should be. If not, let me know."

"Thanks." Lena said smiling as the man left. She then opened the footage from yesterday. "Now why am I having a memory problem?" she asked herself as she scrolled through the footage of that day, and what she found, surprised her.

Memory

Kara was now in a new memory. She saw an eight year old Von standing outside her family home on Krypton. He knocked on the door, and an eleven year old version of Kara answered it.

"Who are you?" the young Kara asked.

"I'm a... I'm here to speak with a Zor-El."

"Kara." Zor-El said from inside the house. "Will you go play with your mother while I talk to this young boy."

Kara nodded and went inside, while Zor-El exited the house and closed the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your son." Von responded. Zor-El's eyes widened at this comment. "My name is Von, my mother is Fana from the House of Em."

"I know who she is." Zor-El said with concern over his face. "Why did you come here?"

Tears began to fall down Von's cheeks. "I can't live with her anymore. She's... she's..."

"She's your mother."

Von shock his head. "Not a very kind one."

Zor-El sighed, went down of one knee and said. "You can't stay with me."

Von looked up to meet Zor-El's face. "But father..."

"Please don't call me that. I... I have a family of my own, and I can't take you in right now."

"Please, if mother finds out where I went, she'll be angry."

"It's better this way."

Von shock his head even more. "No. No it's not."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Von." Zor-El said standing up and reentering his house, leaving a crying Von outside.

Kara's eyes were beginning to tear up after seeing all of this.

DEO

Milton and Alex were by Von and Kara, when one of the machines started beeping rapidly.

"What's happening?" Alex asked worried.

"It's Von, his heart is giving out." Milton yelled running to the machine.

"How? I thought he had more time?"

"The Black Mercy must be more evolved than the previous one. If Von dies while Kara is in his head, she'll die as well."

"Then we pull Kara out." Alex demanded.

"What about Superman?"

"Right now I'm more worried about my sister."

Memory

The next memory Kara found herself in was quite devastating. She looked around to see Krypton dying, exactly as she remembered it.

"What are you doing mother?" a ten year old Von asked, following his mother to a pod.

"The House of Em has prepared a space pod for you to leave in." his mother replied.

Surprise and a little hope appeared on Von's face after hearing that. "You're... you're going to help me escape?"

His mother chuckled at the comment. "The House of Em believed that it would be best to save children, but I'm not going to waste a perfectly good pod on a bastard boy such as yourself."

Von's hope quickly turned to fear after hearing that. "You used me to save yourself?" he asked, seemingly about to cry.

"Look at it this way, you've finally done something good in your life. You helped your mother."

She was about to get into the pod, until she heard something from behind her. She turned around to see Von pointing a gun at her.

"You're going to shoot me? The woman who gave you life?"

"You may have given birth to me, but you didn't give me life." Von said with tears overflowing his face. "All you've done is take and rob me of life, just because my father wasn't your husband."

"That's not the main reason why I hate you." the mother responded. "The main reason is because when a mother looks at their new born child, they should feel pride, love, but I didn't feel that. All I felt was disappointment, and I was right to."

"Maybe." Von said firing several shots at his mother. Even after she died, he walked over to her and continued firing into her, until the gun was out of ammo. Afterwards, he wiped the tears from his face, entered the pod and took off.

Kara was covering her mouth after witnessing everything that just happened, now she had tears streaming down her cheeks. But her shock was interrupted, as the environment changed.

In an instant, she found herself back and the DEO, on the table.

She got up and asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Von was dying." Alex responded. "If you had stayed any longer, you would have died with him."

Kara's eyes widened after hearing that. "Wake him up!" she screamed.

"We can't." Milton said. "It's too late."

Kara wasn't even paying attention to the heartbeat monitor flat lining.

Tears began to sprout in her eyes.

"Are you crying because you couldn't find Clark?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara replied. "It's because I..."

Just then, the Black Mercy fell off of Von, dead, and Von got up immediately.

"Smart." he said getting off the table and looking at everyone in the room. "But I won't be killed by some parasite."

Von then hit Milton, and Milton went flying through the glass cell.

Alex pulled out a gun, but immediately dropped it when Von grabbed her by the neck and said. "I don't appreciate it when people go digging around in my mind."

"It's not Alex's fault." Kara said. "It's mine." Von hearing this threw Alex to the other side of the cell. "I'm the one who went through your memoires. So if you want to punish anyone, punish me."

Von smiled. "Why would you do that?"

"I needed to find Clark."

"You went through some very private stuff."

"I'm sorry. Not just for going through your memories, but fro everything you went through. No one should have to go through that."

Tears were brimming in Von's face. "I'm going to walk out of here. But before I do that, container number 2347 on the west side of the city, that's where Kal is."

"Thank you." Kara said.

Von didn't respond, and immediately sped out of the DEO.

CatCo Tower

Lena was working by her desk, when Von walked right into her office.

"Now where is the..." Von began, but was interrupted.

"I know you're kryptonian." Lena interrupted. This got Von's attention. "And I'm guessing Kara's Supergirl." Von nodded, and Lena scoffed. "I should have known, God I'm such and idiot."

"If you were one, I wouldn't have made you work on a spaceship and analyze my blood." Von said. "Speaking of which, have you done that?"

"Well, it was kind of hard not to considering you brainwashed me." Lena said pulling out some paper. "This is what I found from the analysis. It appears that the mutation in your kryptonian DNA is growing unstable."

"That's impossible. I had two of the best experts on kryptonian DNA perfecting the serum."

"Well you should have ran more tests, because it's slowly but surely growing unstable."

Von sighed. "What's going to happen when it's completely unstable?"

"I honestly have no idea. But I do have some solutions. We could try to cure you of the mutation and..."

"No." Von declared interrupting Lena. "Not an option, I need the serum to keep my sister and cousin in line."

Lena sighed. "I guess I could try to find a way to stabilize the serum."

"Do it."

"You do realize you could ask politely." Lena commented.

Von rolled his eyes and said. "Would you please help me not die."

"Very well, if you insist."

Von sighed. "Why are you even helping me, I've not hypnotized you to do so."

"I like to try and save lives, even those of control freaks."

Von smiled at the comment and left.

DEO

Kara was pacing around the DEO, until Clark walked in with cuts on his suit.

Kara immediately ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't do stupid things like fight a super kryptonian."

Clark returned the hug and replied. "No promises." After separating from the hug, Clark asked. "Where is Von?"

"He sort of escaped." Kara replied.

"And that's a problem we're going to have to fix." a voice said entering the DEO.

"General Lane?" Clark asked.

"What are you doing her General?" J'onn asked.

"After your screw up with the super kryptonian, the president has ordered that I gain control over the DEO until the matter is resolved."

J'onn sighed. "With all due respect General, the reason we've been having difficulties is because this kryptonian is not only stronger than Superman and Supergirl, but our only defense against kryptonians is useless against him."

"That is why we have brought... an expert." Lane replied.

Two soldiers entered with a man dressed in prison attire between them.

"No!" Clark yelled seeing who it was.

"Is that..." J'onn began to ask.

"Lex Luthor." Kara finished.

Unknown

Milton entered an alien lab and put a vial of blood on the main computer.

Milton then began to speak. "Subject: Von-El has demonstrated impressive abilities even for a kryptonian due to the Doomsday serum. However, the serum is growing unstable in his body. In order to use his DNA in Project: Morpheus, I'll need to stabilize first. However, if the instability reaches its full potential, the most likely scenario is that he will undergo some metamorphous. Into what is unknown, however he will almost certainly be unable to control it, and will likely lead to an all powerful, all out of control super kryptonian. If this is achieved, then perhaps Project: Morpheus isn't necessary for Earth's salvation."


	7. Familiar Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to ask you this in the previous chapter, but after the little Easter Egg at the end of the last chapter (with Milton in the lab) what do you think is going on, and what do you think Project: Morpheus is?
> 
> Now, for the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Familiar Ground

Barry and Oliver walk into the DEO, and see Kara and Clark standing outside a conference room.

"Hey Kara." Barry greeted walking up to them. "Is this Clark?"

Kara nodded.

"Ah, and you must be Barry." Clark stated shaking Barry's hand. "And... Oliver right?" Oliver nodded, and Clark shook his hand.

Oliver looked inside the conference room, and saw a prisoner handcuffed to the table in there.

"Who that?" Oliver asked.

"That would be Lex Luthor." Clark responded.

"Lex?" Barry asked.

"Basically some guy who hates aliens and tried to kill my cousin in the past, and is now the most notorious super villain on the planet." Kara explained.

"Well that's quite a background." Barry replied. "What's he doing here?"

"A man named General Lane in now overseeing this whole Von situation, and believes that Lex can help." Clark answered.

"But you don't think he can?" Oliver asked.

Clark sighed. "He use to be my best friend, but I failed to realize the kind of darkness inside of him. It's... unrelenting."

"Perhaps, but we have no other options." General Lane stated walking over. "I will interrogate Mr. Luthor until he can give me a solution to our super kryptonian problem."

"I'm going to." Clark declared.

"Absolutely not!" Lane stated stubbornly. "Getting Luthor to agree to this will be difficult as it is. I'd rather not test it by having him interrogated by the person he hates the most."

"Then let me go." Oliver requested.

"You're a rogue element." Lane stated. "We barely know anything about you."

"I'm human, and I'm... experienced in interrogations."

Lane sighed. "Just, follow my lead."

Bar

Sara and Mick were sitting by a bar, drinking and talking.

"This universe feels... calm, I don't like it." Mick stated.

"Yeah, because no one likes calm and peaceful situations." Sara said sarcastically.

"I know I don't." Von said sitting next to them, causing Sara to look at him with worry in her eyes, but Mick barely paid attention.

"What are you doing here?" Sara demanded to know.

"I just wanted to know, who exactly are you people?" Von asked.

"And why would we tell you?"

"We're from another universe." Mick said.

"Mick!" Sara yelled.

"And we also have a time machine."

"What are you telling him this?!"

"Last time we fought he hurt me, more than usual, so yeah I kinda want to tell him stuff to avoid that pain."

"You friend is smart." Von said smiling.

"Trust me, he's not." Sara replied.

"Wait, did he say you have a time machine?" Von asked, getting back on topic.

"Uh... no. See, Mick here has already had too much to drink." Sara said trying to fool Von.

"What are you talking about, we got here like seven minutes ago." Mick replied.

Von smiled. "What can you tell me about this time machine?"

"Mick, if you..."

"It's a time ship that can travel anywhere throughout time and space."

Sara then punched Mick in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you!"

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for me, that guy would have hurt us some more, so you're welcome."

Sara sighed, and saw that Von wasn't there anymore.

"Uh oh." she cried.

DEO

General Lane and Oliver entered the room with Lex still chained to the desk.

Lex looked up, smiled and said. "Let me guess, this is about the super kryptonian that beat up Superman the other day?" Not seeing any responses from either one, Lex continued. "Figured, it's all anyone talks about."

"You understand kryptonian physiology better than anyone on the planet." Lane began. "If anyone can discover a way to beat him, it would be you."

Lex chuckled. "I have a suggestion, use kryptonite. Or has Superman taken your only defense away?"

"The kryptonite if useless against him." Oliver stated. "But considering what I've heard about you, you already knew that."

Lex smiled. "And now you need me to create something that can capture him. I would say kill, but we all know Superman's rule against killing."

"Do you think you can create anything to help us?" Lane asked.

Lex sighed. "Even if I could, why would I?"

"Because you hate alien, kryptonians especially." Lane answered.

"I don't think I'm the only one." Lex said referring to Lane. "I'll do it. Because I care about the planet, and the well being of everyone."

"What do you have?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing yet, but I do have an idea. But before we discuss it, I want full reign of the systems in this faculty."

Oliver scoffed at the comment, and said. "Yeah, sorry but we aren't..." Before he could finish his sentence, Lane uncuffed Lex. "What are you doing?"

"Showing our prisoner that we can be reasonable." Lane responded. "But before we let you near anything, tell us what you are talking about."

"After I first created synthetic kryptonite, I tried to improve upon it so that it may have any even greater affect than the original."

"So you think you can create a stronger form of kryptonite to use against Von?" Oliver asked.

"Even better." Lex continued. "I think that I can create a kryptonite that can take away his powers."

Oliver and Lane's eyes widened at this.

"What do you need?" Lane asked.

"The only thing I need was a pure, all natural form of green kryptonite."

"Well, I can arrange for a delivery..."

"No." Lex interrupted. "The kryptonite on Earth as been exposed to the atmosphere for decades. It has caused the mineral to mutate and evolve. If I can create this kryptonite, I'll need a natural source that hasn't been exposed to Earth's atmosphere for too long."

"Well unfortunately, we don't have any kryptonite like that." Lane stated.

Just then, Barry opened the door and said. "Oliver, we need to talk."

Oliver exited the room, and Barry brought him to the walk way along with Kara.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"I just got a call from Sara. She and Mick saw Von." Barry replied.

"Well are they okay?" Oliver asked worried.

"Yeah, but Mick told Von about the other universe thing and time travel."

"Why would he do that?" Kara asked.

"Trust me, it's better not to get into the mind of Mick Rory." Barry responded. "The point is that is looks like he wants the Waverider."

"Why would he want a time machine?" Oliver asked.

"Can it travel through space?" Kara asked, Barry nodded. "That's why he wants it. He wanted to take me and Clark away from Earth, because he wants some kind of family."

"Well unfortunately for him, the Legends can't bring the Waverider to this universe." Oliver stated.

"He can if he has someone who can open a large enough breach." Barry stated, while opening his phone and dialing a number. "Cisco, I think Von's looking for you."

Streets

Cisco was talking to Barry on his phone.

"Why would he be looking for me?" Cisco asked.

"Because I need you for something." Von said behind Cisco, causing him to stubble back in fear.

Before Cisco could defend himself, Von sped up to him and grabbed his throat. But has he did that, Cisco got a vibe.

Vibe

Kara in the middle of the streets, in her Supergirl outfit and holding her fists up towards something. A giant, spikey monster.

"Listen!" Kara yelled at the monster. "I know you're in there, you have to fight it!"

The monster did nothing but roar at Kara and at a speed rivaling that of Barry's, hit Kara, and sent her flying through the air.

Right after, a yellow lightening bolt hit the monster, but barely did anything. The monster turned around to the bolt's direction, and saw Barry.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me!" Barry yelled, and the monster obliged, lunging at Barry.

End Vibe

Cisco was immediately brought back to his predicament, being held by Von.

"I think I just vibed." Cisco stated, struggling for air.

"Vibed?" Von asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it's this thing I do where..."

"I don't need to know!" Von yelled interpreting. "All I need from you is for you to open a portal from here to your universe, large enough for me to get the time ship."

"Why would I do that?"

Von snickered. "Because I won't be giving you a choice."

Waverider

Von walked through the Waverider, into the control deck.

"Not a bad setup." he said to himself.

Just then, a digital head appeared on the panel.

"Who might you be?" the head asked.

"Your new captain." Von responded.

"Apologies, however I have not received any news on this matter from Captain Lance." the head stated.

"Well then here's her letter of resignation." Von said, hitting the panel, causing the digital head to disappear. "Now that... whatever that was is out of the way, let's go back to bringing this ship back to my universe."

Streets

Kara, Barry and Oliver ran to Cisco's location, to see him opening a large breach in the air, without moving at all.

"Cisco!" Barry yelled. "Hey, can you not do that?"

"It's too late, he's in a trance." Kara stated.

"Then how do we..." Barry was about to ask, until Oliver hit Cisco in the head, knocking him out.

"Did you have to do that?" Barry asked.

"The breach is closing, isn't it?" Oliver replied.

The portal was about to close, until the Waverider emerged from it at the last second.

"Damn it." Oliver said.

"We have to stop him." Kara stated, flying off to the Waverider.

"Well, how are we going to..." Oliver was about to ask, until Barry grabbed him, and started speeding the two up a building and then jumping on top of the Waverider.

After landing, Oliver got up on his feet and said. "Don't do that again."

"It worked didn't it?" Barry said, making fun of Oliver's earlier comment.

Waverider

Von was in the pilot's seat, steering the ship, when Kara made her presence know by saying. "I never took you as someone interested in time traveling."

Von smiled, got out of the pilot's seat and responded. "You can't stop me Kara. I far more powerful than you."

Barry and Oliver arrived right after that comment.

"About the three of us." Barry asked.

Von just continued smiling. "You two are minor factors."

Kara then punched Von in the head with all of her strength, but barely pushed him back an inch. Von then grabbed her head, and threw her across the room. Barry sped at Von knocking him off his feet, and Oliver fired an explosive arrow at Von and detonated it. But it barely fazed him.

"Honestly, this is more annoying than..."

Before Von could finish, Kara flew at him and caught him off guard, causing him to be pushed back into the controls. When being knocked into the controls, Von accidently pulled some levers and pressed some buttons, causing the Waverider to fly, and dematerialize.

"What did you do?" Von asked.

"Uh... good question." Kara said, not knowing how to answer.

"We must be traveling through time." Barry stated.

Upon hearing this, Von undid the controls he pushed and pulled, and the Waverider crashed.

Unknown

After the Waverider crashed, Kara, Barry and Oliver exited the Waverider, and saw that they weren't on Earth anymore.

The dirt was red, the sun was red, in fact most things were red where/when they were.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"Not where I want to be." Von said stepping out. Kara tried to use her powers, but nothing happened. "Sorry sis, but we're under a red sun. All of your powers are gone. But thanks to the Doomsday serum, I still have a few powers."

Barry and Oliver prepared for a fight, but ended their preparation when the saw a look of shock and awe on Von's face.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I know where we are." Von replied.

Kara turned around, curious what he meant, but understood exactly what he meant, when she turned around and saw a familiar city.

"We're on Krypton."


	8. As Time Goes By Part I

Chapter 8: As Time Goes By Part I

"Krypton?" Barry asked. "As in the planet you're from?" Kara nodded.

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Oliver stated.

"Understatement of the century." Von remarked. "I would kill you two," Von said referring to Barry and Oliver. "but I need your help repairing the Waverider."

"I hate to say it, but Von's right." Oliver agreed. "We need the Waverider to leave."

"Leave?" Kara asked, still entranced by everything that's happening.

"Yeah, leave." Von told Kara.

"I can't. Not yet at least, I need to see my family."

"Yeah... no." Von replied.

"How can you not want that?"

"Because this planet doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does you."

"Look, Von's right." Barry said, to Kara's disappoint. "If you go and meet your family, there could be temporal backlashes."

"I don't care." Kara responded. "I need to see them."

Von rolled his eyes. "Well, we do need some help with the ship, and kryptonians aren't half bad in that area."

"Well, unless you speak English on this planet, me and Barry are going to have some translation problems." Oliver pointed out.

"I saw some ingestible translators on the ship, we could use those." Barry suggested, getting a glare from Oliver. "Just saying."

Oliver sighed. "I still think that this is a mistake."

"Noted, now let's go." Kara said, eager to go.

"By the way, what's the name of the city?" Barry asked.

"That would be Kandor, the capital city of Krypton." Von answered.

Streets of Kandor

Kara, Barry, Oliver and Von were walking through the streets, looking for someone willing to fix their ship.

"I feel like I'm in some bad Star Wars movie." Oliver commented.

"The only bad Star Wars movie is The Phantom Menace." Barry replied.

"Nerd." Von said.

"Will you three stop!" Kara yelled. "Can't you see that this is kind of emotional for me to be back here?"

"Yeah, you and be both. But I'm beyond feeling petty emotions." Von responded.

"Your beyond feeling much of anything." Oliver muttered.

"I heard that Robin Hood." Von yelled.

"Wait, how do you intend to pay for the ship?" Barry asked.

"Shit!" Von said, realizing Barry was right. "I don't have any credits, and I doubt they'll take American currency."

"Then how are we going to pay for the repair?" Oliver asked.

"My family has a considerable amount of money." Kara suggested. "We could..."

"No!" Von interrupted. "Even if I agreed with you, lightening bolt guy said we can't meet our family."

"Actually, I'm not exactly an expert on time travel, I just sometimes do it when..." Barry stated.

"Don't try to counter my point!" Von yelled.

"So we can go?" Kara asked with a smile.

"No!" Von yelled, refusing to budge on his stance. "I can just hypnotize someone to..." He then heard a whoosh behind him, turned around and saw that Kara, Barry and Oliver were gone. "Rao damn it!"

House of El

Barry then appeared in front of a house, with Kara and Oliver.

Oliver then began to feel dizzy, and uneasy. "Next time, give some warning." Oliver asked.

"Sorry, but we had to hurry, or else Von would've caught up to us." Barry responded.

"He'll be here soon." Kara stated. "He knows where my family is." Kara then hugged Barry. "Thank you so much." She said beginning to tear up.

"No problem." Barry replied.

Kara then ended the hug, and starred at the door. She breathed in, knocked on the door, and someone opened it. The face she saw, only made her tear up even more.

"Mother." Kara said, unable to stop herself from hugging Alura.

Confusion and shock appeared on Alura's face. "Mother? I only have one daughter, and last I checked, she's ten."

Kara sniffled, and replied. It's me, Kara." Alura's eyes widened upon hearing this. "I know it must be hard to believe, but it's true." Kara then separated from the hug and began embracing her mother. "You said I was ten right?" Alura nodded, still in disbelief. "Alright, I've got a few good memories by then. Um... you and dad would take me on vacations to Starhaven and Dedenach. Growing up, you told me that I had the heart of a hero, and that made me want to grow up and become a judicator like you."

"Honey, who is it?" a voice came from inside.

Kara looked over her mother to see her father.

"Father." Kara cried running to him.

"Kara?" Zor-El asked, confused by the whole situation.

Kara then engulfed her father in a hug. "I can't believe it." she stated.

"You, you can't be Kara." Zor-El believed.

Kara then looked her father in the eyes, and starting listing some of her memories of him. "When I was eight, I made a statue of a bird, but I couldn't get the wings right, but you told me that they were perfect, and that you loved it, and me. You and Uncle Jor-El would always give me piggyback rides, but after like 20 seconds, you'd complain about your back hurting you. "

"Zor-El." Alura said. "I think it really is her."

Kara then grabbed both of her parents, and hugged them with all of her strength, still crying.

Oliver and Barry smiled at seeing Kara reunited with her family, but were interrupted when they heard Von's voice from behind.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked.

"She deserves this." Barry stated. "Besides, it's the place she wants to be the most."

"Yeah, well this is the last place I want to be." Von stated.

"You've made that pretty clear." Oliver replied.

Von rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Who are they?" Alura asked Kara.

"Um, that one is Barry." she said pointing to Barry. "And that's Oliver." Kara pointed to Oliver. "They're my friends from Earth."

"What about him?" Zor-El asked, pointing to Von.

Kara didn't know how to answer, knowing the awkward situation.

"I'm... uh... friend of your daughter's." Von said with tears beginning to brim in his eyes. "I'm Von." he said shaking both Zor-El and Alura hands.

"That's a kryptonian name, right?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of from Krypton too."

"How can you be here?" Zor-El asked Kara.

"It's a long story." she responded.

"Speaking of which, we need help." Von interjected. "Our ship crashed, and we need someone to repair it."

"Well, I could arrange to have someone take a look at it." Zor-El responded.

"But that's not the only thing we have to tell you." Kara stated.

"Kara..." Von began, afraid of what she might say.

"Krypton is dying." Kara continued. "And in about three years from now, the entire planet will be destroyed."

Alura and Zor-El looked at each other, with great concern.

"They were right." Alura said.

"Some of our scientists predicated what you just described." Zor-El explained. "But we might have a solution."

Lab

Kara, Von, Barry and Oliver were being lead through a kryptonian lab by Zor-El.

"This is incredible." Barry commented, looking at everything in the lab.

"Nerd." Von stated.

They then reached a large computer, and Zor-El began typing on the keyboard and explaining their plan. "After we heard our scientists predications, me and my brother began working on possible ways to avoid our destruction, and we might have found one. We've created a computer AI capable of examining and analyzing different worlds and races. We believe that given enough time to do this, the AI can create a solution to Krypton's problem, we call it Brainiac."

"Brainiac?" Barry asked. "Cisco would not like that name."

"With all due respect Zor-El, me and Kara have seen the future, and not once have we heard of anything that could save Krypton." Von said.

"We have to at least try." Zor-El stated.

"And you're right to." Kara agreed. "This planet is worth saving."

Von rolled his eyes, grabbed Kara and pulled her away from the group.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she responded. "It seems like you don't care at all about Krypton."

"That's because I don't." Von replied, getting nothing but shock and horror from Kara.

"You're telling me that while you were under the Black Mercy, you didn't dream of having a perfect life on Krypton?"

"That may have been you dream, but that wasn't mine."

"This is your home."

Von scoffed at the comment. "Home is somewhere you feel safe and loved. On Krypton, I was beaten more often than not by the woman who was suppose to love me the most. The only good memory I have of this place is when it died, because it gave me the chance to leave for good."

"Look, I now you had it tough..."

"No you don't. You may have seen a few of my memories Kara, but you have not truly felt what it was like to feel utterly alone and unwanted. Unlike you, my mother hated me, and our father wanted nothing to do with me, so forgive me if I'm a little sore from being back here again!" Von sighed. "I'll be waiting close to the ship, if you're not there by the time it's repaired, I'm leaving you and your friends behind."

Von then left the lab.

"What was that about?" Zor-El asked.

"It's... complicated." Kara replied.

"You're not in a relationship with him are you?"

Disgust appeared on Kara's face. "Ew. Father trust me, you have no idea how... I don't even know what words to use, just no."

Meanwhile

Oliver and Barry were looking around the lab, when Oliver came across a glowing green shard.

"Kryptonite." he said to himself.

"What was that?" Barry asked, walking over to Oliver and seeing the kryptonite in his hand. "Why do you have that?"

"Lex Luthor said that he needed a pure, unexposed kryptonite sample to make his weapon for Von. If he can do it, we could rob Von of his powers."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Barry replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, I may not know Lex Luthor that well, but Clark and Kara certainly don't trust him, so I'd rather not put our faith into him."

"I'm not saying he's a good guy, I'm just saying he could help us."

"Take it if you really want to, but you should probably ask Kara about it too." Barry suggested.

Oliver sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her. But I'm still taking it just in case." he then put the kryptonite in a bag. "Alright, let's go."

Later

The lab was empty, and the computer was still analyzing, until it beeped.

"Analysis complete. World solution... ineffective. Expanding to other possibilities." a few seconds later. "Process complete, only option for saving Krypton is by exterminating the problem, the kryptonians. However in order to do this, Brainiac must evolve."

The machines in the lab then began constructing a metal body.

When they finished, the computer continued speaking. "This shall serve as one of many instrument for Brainiac's salvation of Krypton."


	9. As Time Goes By Part II

Chapter 9: As Time Goes By Part II

Kara on her family's balcony, staring at her home city.

"What are you thinking about?" Barry asked as he and Oliver walked up to her.

"Everything." she replied. "It feels... unreal to be back here again. To see my family again."

"Yeah, I'd give anything for that." Oliver stated.

There was a moment of silence, until Barry spoke up. "Oliver has something he wants to ask you."

Kara turned around to face them and asked. "What is it?"

"Well, when I was interrogating Lex on Earth, he said that he could create a weapon to could take away Von's powers. But he needed a pure source of kryptonite that hasn't been exposed to Earth's atmosphere for long to create it."

"And you want to bring a sample from Krypton back to Earth, and give it to Lex?" Oliver nodded. "No."

"Why not?" Oliver asked. "Von's the whole reason we were called from our universe."

"Von might be a little bit of a..."

"A dick?" Barry finished.

"I was looking for something more passive, but basically. But he's not a bad guy."

Oliver chuckled. "Really? Didn't he try to make you kill your family, and when that didn't work, he made you forget them."

Kara sighed. "I'm not justifying his actions, but he's had a difficult life growing up. And besides Clark, he may be my only living blood relative alive in the future."

"Oliver's not suggesting we kill him." Barry added.

"Well, not yet." Oliver replied.

"No!" Kara said firmly. "Even if I trusted that Lex Luthor wouldn't use the weapon on me or my cousin, I am not going to put my brother at his mercy."

"What are you three talking about?" Alura asked, walking in with Zor-El.

"Nothing mother." Kara replied. "Just a little disagreement." Oliver sighed in defeat.

"Mother." a voice came from inside the house. A blonde ten year old girl stepped from out of the hallway, and Kara immediately recognized the girl as her younger self.

"Who are these people?" the younger Kara asked.

"They're... our guests." Alura replied, unsure how to explain the situation.

"Kara, can you go play in your room, we'll tuck you in for bed later?" Zor-El asked. The younger Kara nodded and left for her room.

Even more tears were beginning to brim in Kara's eyes.

"You okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in." Kara responded, wiping her eyes.

"I hate to ask this, but when is the ship suppose to be ready?" Oliver asked.

"It will probably be ready within an hour." Zor-El replied.

"Okay then." Oliver stated. "It was really great meeting you all, but we've got to go."

"I don't..." Kara began, but was interrupted when she heard the younger Kara's voice.

"Mother, father?" she began to speak. Alura and Zor-El turned around to see a green skinned man, wearing silver armor with a little purple, grabbing their daughter, and holding her close to him. Fear overtook their faces upon seeing this.

"Now do I have your attention?" the man asked.

"Let our daughter go!" Alura demanded.

"As you wish." the man then used his other hand to grab the younger Kara by the head, and was about to snap her neck. But before he could, Barry sped at him, and brought the younger Kara to Alura and Zor-El. The two parents the hugged their child like there was no tomorrow.

The man then stared at Barry and asked. "Why species are you?"

Barry chuckled. "Before I answer that, mind telling me who you are?"

"Very well. I am Brainiac." Surprise overtook Zor-El's face upon hearing this.

"I thought Zor-El created you to save Krypton." Oliver said.

"He did, and that is what I'm doing." he replied.

"By killing innocent children?" Barry asked.

"The child is only the first. Soon the entire kryptonian race shall be extinct."

"What?" Zor-El asked in disbelief. "Why? I created you to save us."

"Actually, my programming states that I am to save Krypton, and after careful examination across 68,901 species in the universe, I have concluded that the only way to save the world and quite possibly the universe is to exterminate the problem. In this case, the kryptonians."

In an instant, Barry sped towards Brainiac, and punched him in the chest. Surprisingly to Barry, his fist went right through Brainiac's body, and the AI went tumbling to the ground.

"That was easier than I expected." Barry stated.

"I doubt this is it." Zor-El added.

"How?" Oliver asked. "Brainiac's dead."

"I don't think so. I think that this body was just an extension of Brainiac."

Just then, an arm extended and cut Barry's side, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Correct old man." Brainiac said. "Unlike you, I exist in many forms now."

Oliver then shot an arrow at Brainiac, but he easily caught it.

"A bow and arrow?" he asked. "Not very effective."

Oliver smiled. "Figured you'd think so."

The arrow then exploded, causing Brainiac's body to fall apart.

"At least we know his bodies aren't hard to break." Kara stated.

"But it won't do much against Brainiac himself." Zor-El added.

"Then how do we stop Brainiac for good?" Oliver asked.

"My guess would be to destroy the computer his consciousness in uploaded to back at my lab."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Barry said, standing back up.

"Uh guys, you might want to look outside." Kara suggested, getting everyone's attention. When they looked out into the city, they saw hundreds of Brainiacs attacking kryptonians.

"So much for being too easy." Barry said.

"Brainiac's built an entire army of himself to destroy us." Zor-El said. "If you're going to get to my lab, you're going to have to go through a lot of them."

"I really miss having my powers right about now." Kara stated.

Waverider

Von was laying back against the Waverider, when the engineer exited the ship and said. "Engine's fixed. The ship should be good to go."

"Thanks." Von said beginning to walk into the ship.

"What no tip?" the engineer asked.

Boredom and disappointment appeared on Von's face after hearing that request.

"Go home." Von demanded, now actually getting into the ship.

Upon entering the captain's chair, Von was about to leave, until he saw an explosion coming from Kandor.

"Of course." Von said to himself. "Can't go one day without something exploding." Von sighed. "Sorry sis, but I told you what would happen if you weren't here." Von was about to leave Krypton, until he found himself hesitating. "Damn it!" he cried.

Lab

Barry sped through all of the Brainiacs, while grabbing Kara and Oliver, and the three arrived at Zor-El's lab.

"That wasn't easy." Barry said, out of breath.

"Come on." Oliver stated. "We have to shut down Brainiac."

"The main computer is this way." Kara said taking charge.

The three walked further into the lab, but were ambushed by many Brainiacs.

"Don't interfere." All of the Brainiacs said at once. "This is your only option at salvation."

"By killing everyone?" Kara asked.

"Before creation, there must be destruction." The Brainiacs replied.

They then started attacking the three. Barry used his speed to destroy a lot of the Brainiacs, Oliver mostly used his bow and arrow skills to take them out, and while Kara didn't have her powers, she knew some basic martial arts from Alex. The three were able to hold their owns, until more and more Brainiacs came and joined the battle.

"You cannot defeat me." The Brainiacs once again said in unison. "Every time you destroy one of my bodies, I will create ten new ones to replace them." Upon saying this, Kara, Barry and Oliver were surrounded and out of breath and stamina. "The three of you have fought valiantly." they continued speaking. "And so you have earned my mercy, I will end your lives before you watch your planet burn."

"Actually, me and Oliver aren't from Krypton." Barry stated.

"You didn't need to tell him that Barry." Oliver said.

Before any of them could react, one Brainiac each grabbed them, and held them in their arms.

"Your battle ends here." The Brainiacs said, preparing to execute them. But were interrupted when the three Brainiacs that were holding Kara, Barry and Oliver fell apart. The three looked behind them to see Von.

"Sorry Brainiac." Von began. "But I'm not going to let you do that."

"Von?" Kara asked in disbelief. "You came back?"

"What can I say, I'm a good brother."

"I don't know who you are, but you are a fool if you think you can defeat Brainiac." They all said in unison.

"Defeat you?" Von asked. "No, I'm going to kill you."

Von then sped and destroyed many of the Brainiacs in a few seconds. Once he stopped, he yelled. "Go! I can't hold them off for long."

The three nodded, and ran further into the lab, until they came across the main computer.

"What do we do know?" Barry asked.

"Can we just delete Brainiac, or do we..." Before Kara could finish he sentence, Oliver fired and explosive arrow at the computer, and destroyed it instantly. "I guess that works too."

All of the Brainiacs across Krypton then stopped, and fell all at once.

"Well, I'd say that's a wrap." Von said walking in.

"I can put 'saved an alien planet' on my resume now." Barry said jokingly.

"Well technically, I'm the one who destroyed Brainiac." Oliver stated.

"Don't try to measure who's the better hero." Kara said.

Later

The four returned to Kara's childhood home, and were talking with Zor-El and Alura.

"What about Krypton?" Zor-El asked.

Kara looked down, resisting the urge to cry. Von seeing this said. "It appears that Krypton is going to die in three years."

Concern appeared on Zor-El and Alura's faces after hearing this.

"There is one bright side to this." Barry added. "Kara is going to grow into a wonderful woman, a hero no less. She's saved so many lives, ours too. She'll accomplish things that will amaze not just the planet, but the entire universe."

Alura smiled at this. "I was knew that she was destined for greatness."

Kara upon hearing this, grabbed her mother and hugged her for dear life. "I love you." Kara said.

"Von, may I speak with you alone?" Zor-El asked. Von reluctantly nodded and followed Zor-El in another room. "I didn't know what to think of you at first, but after what you did, I can see that..."

"Don't." Von said interrupting Zor-El. "Don't praise me, you lost that right when you abandoned me." Confusion appeared on Zor-El's face. "In about a year, an eight year old boy is going to come to your home and ask for you help, but you are going to deny him that, even thought he is you son." Zor-El's confusion turned into surprise after hearing that. "It is one of the main reasons why I became a monster."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zor-El asked.

"Because I wanted you to know that I will never forgive, and that I didn't save Krypton for you. And you're not going to remember any of this." Von the grabbed Zor-El's shoulders, and his eyes turned blue. "When I am done talking, you are going to sleep, and when you wake up, you are going to forget that we were ever here."

"Forget you were hear." Zor-El repeated back, falling asleep almost immediately after.

Von then went back to everyone, and asked. "Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded, but Kara found it difficult.

"What about Alura and Zor-El?" Oliver asked. "If they remember all of this, won't it screw up the timeline?"

"I already erased Zor-El's memory, I'll erase Alura's now." Von replied. "Go to the Waverider, I'll catch up."

They nodded, and left.

Waverider

Oliver and Kara were sitting outside the Waverider, until Oliver opened his mouth to ask. "Are you sure we shouldn't bring the kryptonite back?"

Kara sighed. "Yes I'm sure."

"Look, I know that he's your brother, and you don't want to give up on him because of that..."

"It's not just because of that." Kara said interrupting. "I believe that he can be saved, heck he just saved us from Brainiac."

"He might have only done that because he realized that Krypton being destroyed might cause he to be erased or something.

"Or maybe he wanted to help Krypton."

Oliver shock his head. "I don't know."

"Well I do. My gut is telling me that I don't need to kill him or even take away his powers, and I need to trust it. So I'm asking you Oliver, please trust me." Oliver sighed, but nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I've arrived, so we can finally leave." Von announced.

Oliver and Kara got up and entered the Waverider with Von, and the time ship flew into the air and dematerialized.

Kara's Apartment

Almost immediately after returning to Earth, Kara went to her apartment and fell on the couch.

"That's the first thing you're doing?" Kara frightened, jerked up and saw Barry standing right beside her.

"Oh Rao, Barry you really scared me." Kara said panting.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Why are you even here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing after..."

Kara put her head in her hands and responded. "Honestly, I've been better."

After hearing this, Barry sat down next to her. "I know what it's like to lose your parents. But at least you got to see them again, and you know for a fact they're proud of you."

Kara then laid her head on Barry's shoulder. "Thank you Barry." she said.

"You're welcome."

Neither one of them knows who made the first move, but almost immediately after, their heads began leaning towards each other, and before they knew it, they kissed. The kissing then quickly evolved into making out, and the making out evolved into them going into Kara's room.

Lena's Apartment

Lena just entered her apartment, but was immediately frightened when she saw a man sitting on her couch.

"It's okay." the man spoke revealing himself to be Von. "I'm not here to do anything illegal."

"I think you already did when you broke into my apartment." Lena responded.

"Alright, anything more illegal."

Lena chuckled. "Why are you here?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

Confusion appeared on Lena's face. "Why? And why me?"

"I'm feeling emotion I haven't felt since Krypton, and I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"Seeing you like what?" But Lena's question was answered when she saw tears flowing down Von's cheeks. "Oh, that."

Lena then sat next to Von and asked. "What happened?"

"It's complicated. But short version was I revisited some painful stuff, and it reminded me."

"Reminded you about what?"

"Reminded me how much my mother and father ruined me."

Lena chuckled. "Please, if anyone's mother ruined them, it would be me."

Von then looked directly at Lena and asked. "Did your mother beat you most nights , or try to drown you when you misbehaved?"

Horror appeared on Lena's face after hearing that. "No, she didn't."

Von then took a deep breath and said. "You know, I never really told anyone that. Well Kara sorta figured it out, but only because she went through my memoires."

Lena didn't understand what he meant, but understood that it wasn't something he liked to talk about, so she brought him closer to her, but before she knew it, he kissed her.

Lena didn't know what that was or how she felt, but after he separated, she said. "Um, that was..." But was interrupted when he did it again. This time however, she didn't think, only acted and continued in a much similar fashion to Kara and Barry.

DEO

Oliver went to a table and put the back he had on Krypton down on it, and took out the kryptonite shard he got from the planet.

"I'm sorry Kara." he said to himself. "But I need to trust my gut too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was... something. We have not one, but two hook ups (sort of hook ups) in this chapter. Do you think Kara's right and that Von can be helped? Say so in the reviews and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a follow up to what happened in the previous chapter with Kara/Barry and Lena/Von, and how they're going to deal with what happened. Hope you enjoy it and let's begin.

Chapter 10: Calm Before The Storm

Kara woke up in an uncomfortable position, and naked in her bed. The moment she realized what happened, she got up, put on a bathrobe and walked into her kitchen to see Barry in a white shirt and underwear, eating donuts while watching her TV.

"Good morning." he greeted. "I'm not the best cook in my universe, so I sped by the donut place."

"Why?" she asked, still disoriented.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry, and..."

"No. Not about the donuts, about the... sex." Kara said, interrupting Barry.

Barry's mouth dropped, unsure what to say next. "Because it was... enjoyable?"

Disappointment appeared on Kara's face. "Look, I need to get ready. I've missed enough days of work due to my brother and time traveling back to my old home, so can you clean up, and I'd like to pretend this never happened." Barry nodded. "Thank you."

Kara then left the living room, and Barry sat on the couch with disappointment on his face after hearing what Kara had to say.

CatCo Tower

Lena was sitting in her office working, until a familiar voice got her attention. "Well, if it isn't my favorite Luthor."

Lena looked up to see Von. Concern appeared on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, and see how you were doing."

"And this has nothing to do with last night?" Lena asked unconvinced.

"What happened last night?" Kara asked walking in.

Lena just stood silent, unsure what to say.

"I told her about the alien thing." Von said to Kara.

Kara's eyes widened at this. "Wait, you know?" Lena nodded in relief. "And you told her?"

"Well yes, but to be fair, she already knew I just confirmed it." Von said defending himself. "What about you, what did you do last night?"

Kara's mouth dropped at this question. "Uh... you know, just watched TV. Why are you asking?"

"Because of the whole time travel thing."

"Time travel?" Lena asked listening in.

"Yeah, it's kind of a thing now." Von responded.

"Wait, you two time traveled?"

"Well, there was this Robin Hood wannabe, and this nerd dressed in some red lightening bolt costume. But yeah, we traveled through time."

"Why do you need to tell her all of this?" Kara asked.

"Because unlike you, I'm honest with my friends."

"Since when are you and Lena friends?"

"Since we had a heart to heart last night."

"Okay, back on topic. You told Lena that I'm Supergirl?"

"Kara." Lena intervened. "Don't blame Von. And know that I'm not planning on telling anyone, not that anyone would believe a Luthor crying kryptonian."

"You're not angry?" Kara asked somewhat surprised.

"At first yeah, but I calmed down after a while."

Kara smiled and hugged Lena. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." they then separated, and Lena added. "But I would like you to keep this in mind if you ever find something... questionable about me."

"O..kay." Kara said confused by what Lena meant. "I'm just going to leave." Kara said leaving the office.

"Do you really not want Kara to know about us?" Von asked.

Lena chuckled. "There is no 'us'. Last night was just a one time thing, and I don't usually sleep with..."

"Aliens?"

"My best friends' brother. Besides, I'm working on saving your life, do you really want to distract me by trying to get in my pants?"

Von nodded. "Fair enough. Call me if you change your mind." Von said leaving Lena's office.

DEO

Kara was called into the DEO, and sat around a table with Oliver, Barry and Cisco. She tried to avoid looking into Barry's direction, given the circumstances.

"Why are we here?" Kara asked wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Because I have some news." Cisco began. "The other day when you three traveled through time, before Von whammied me, I got a vibe from him."

"Vibe?" Kara asked unsure what that meant.

"Sometimes Cisco can see into people's futures."

"So he saw into Von's future?"

"And it wasn't good." Cisco continued. "I saw a huge, spikey, gray skinned monster attacking you and Barry."

"Did you see Von?" Kara asked, and Cisco shock his head. "Then how can it be his future?"

"He must have some sort of connection to it. Look, this is serious. It seemed like you and Barry couldn't handle it."

"Well then, I'll be careful." Kara said getting up, and leaving.

"Kara!" Barry cried following her.

The two exited the DEO, and Kara stopped, knowing that Barry would follow her.

"I want to talk about last night." Barry stated.

"Fine."

"I don't regret it. After me and Iris broke up, things have been dark, but you helped drive that darkness away, and I don't want it to come back. So I want to give this relationship a chance."

Kara sighed. "Look Barry, I sent my last boyfriend away from this planet just five months ago. I don't believe that I am in a comfortable position to be in another relationship. And even if I was, I like our friendship, and I don't want to ruin it. I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

Kara then walked off leaving an emotional Barry to think about what she said again.

Oliver was walking around the DEO, until Alex came up to him and said. "I heard that you somehow got Lex what he needs to make a weapon against Von."

"And you don't think I should've?" Oliver asked.

Alex shock her head. "Quite the opposite. I think that the only real answer here is to kill Von."

"You do realize that we could just end up taking away his powers instead of killing him?"

"It's too risky, the only definite solution is to end it."

"I'm surprised, I figured that Kara would..."

"Von's gotten inside Kara head, she's not thinking clearly when it comes to him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to be the one who kills him."

Oliver sighed. "Just be careful."

"I can handle Von."

"Not against Von, against Kara." Confusion appeared on Alex's face after hearing that. "Kara will never be talked into killing her brother..."

"Half-brother." Alex interrupted.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "...half-brother, and if you do end up killing him, I doubt she'll find it easy to forgive you."

Alex sighed. "We'll work it out, we always do."

CatCo Tower

Lena was in her office, when Kara walked in.

"Kara!" Lena said seeing her friend. "I thought you were done for the day."

"I am." Kara replied. "But I need some relationship advice."

Lena looked down and said. "Trust me Kara, right now I'm the last person you want relationship advice from."

"Please, I don't want to run this by Alex because I'm afraid that she'll get all defensive and big sisterly."

Lena sighed. "Fine, what happened?"

"I lied earlier. Last night I didn't just watch TV, I sorta slept with a friend."

"I know what you mean." Lena mumbled to herself.

"And he's great, it just that I'm not ready after Mon-El, and I like our friendship, and the fact that we live..."

"Kara." Lena began interrupting her. "Don't. Don't worry about all of those 'it's too complicated' stuff. The only thing you need to know is if you want to do it."

Kara then thought for a moment about it. "Thanks, that helped."

Kara got up and was about to leave, until Lena stopped her by saying. "I slept with Von."

Kara stopped in her tracks, turned around with shock all over her face and asked. "Von as in..." Lena nodded. "Why?"

"Kind of the same reason as you."

Kara took a deep breath. "My best friend and my..." Disgust appeared on her face after imagining that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just that I didn't know how you'd react."

"I'm... fine. If you want to, go for it." Kara said, trying hard not to make it awkward.

Lena nodded. "Thanks, but there's something you should know that I doubt Von's told you." This got Kara's attention. "The super serum thing he took, it's growing unstable. If it completely destabilizes, there's no telling what will happen. Now I'm working on a way to stabilize it, but I don't know..."

Shock appeared on Kara's face after hearing this. "Okay, thanks Lena, but I have to go." Kara then ran out of Lena's office and started dialing on her phone. "Barry, we need to talk."

Kara's Apartment

Kara walked into her apartment to see Barry standing in the middle of the living room.

"You got here fast." Kara said, realizing the irony a second later.

"Why did you call me?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. And you were right, I think that I at least owe it to ourselves to give this a chance. So, what do you say?"

Barry smiled, and pulled Kara in for a kiss. After they separated, the two of them smiled, until Barry opened his mouth to say. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Barry."

Confusion appeared on Kara's face after he said that, but then she felt weak, and fell on her knees. She touched her lips to see a green substance on her fingers.

"Kryptonite?" she asked.

"Kryptonite mixed into some lip stick." the not Barry answered.

Kara was struggling to stay awake. "Who... are... you?"

Not Barry smiled, leaned closer to Kara and replied. "I'm the AI who's going to save Earth."

Kara's eyes widened after hearing that. "Brainiac." she said now realizing the situation.

Brainiac smiled. "Sweat dreams." he said grabbing Kara and lifting her.

Kara continued to fight for a few more seconds, but lost her strength and gave into her need for sleep.


	11. Doomsday's Upon Us

Chapter 11: Doomsday's Upon Us

"Alex!" Barry called out, walking to her. "Have you seen Kara? I want to talk to her about something."

Alex sighed. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her. And I think I know why, or rather who."

"Von?"

Alex nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to do something like this."

"I'm not entirely convinced. But even if I was, how do you plan do deal with him?"

"Let's just say Lex is giving me an early Christmas present."

"You talking about the kryptonite weapon?" Milton asked walking over.

"Yeah, if Lex is right, the weapon can take away Von's powers and even kill him."

Milton's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah." she continued. "Once it's ready, I can end this."

Milton smiled and nodded saying. "Of course."

Unknown

Kara woke up in a cage. Kara seeing this immediately got up, and tried to break through, but the bars were too strong for her to even make a dent.

"Don't waste your strength child." a familiar voice called from the shadows. "The cell is made of Nth medal, an unbreakable substance."

He stepped out of the shadows, and Kara saw a familiar face. "Milton Fine?"

Milton smiled, and replied. "Milton Fine was just a persona I created for my research into this planet's salvation."

"What are you planning Brainiac?"

"Originally I was planning on creating the ultimate being, but after recent events, I believe I have found an alternative."

Kara sighed. "Why do you need me?"

She heard him chuckle. "It's not you I want, it's you brother." Confusion appeared on Kara's face. "The Doomsday serum has not only made him powerful, but also invincible to the one mineral that can kill a kryptonian. But even he is not without weakness."

"You mean me?" Kara asked.

Brainiac nodded. "The serum has grown unstable, and I believe that if the instability has processed enough, he will devolve into an unstoppable beast hell-bent on destruction. And you're going to help me do that."

"My friends will stop you."

Brainiac chuckled. "It's not me they should stop. After all, throughout his reveal almost everyone of them have tried or at least wanted Von dead."

"What are you talking about?"

Brainiac smiled. "Your friend Oliver took a kryptonite sample from your planet and gave it to Lex Luthor, so that he might make the weapon." Surprise appeared on Kara's face. "But that's not all, when the Black Mercy was on Von, Alex asked me to insure that Von wouldn't survive." Kara's eyes grew even larger upon hearing this. "And there's still more. Alex is now planning on not just using the weapon to take Von's powers, she's going to use it to kill Von."

"You're lying." Kara said, refusing to accept it.

"You'll find out the truth soon enough."

CatCo Tower

Lena was working by her desk, when she heard someone enter. "Kara?" she cried, but saw Von instead. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry it's not about that night, I'm here to ask about the antidote."

Lena sighed. "I've done the best I could, but the formula is too complex to complete before you..."

Von then looked down at the floor, knowing the answer. "Thanks for trying." he said.

"You don't..."

"Yes I do. You didn't have to help me, in fact you had every right not to after I tried to control you the way I did. But you still tried. Maybe that's what I saw in you. Goodbye Lena."

Von then left Lena's office, causing Lena to find a tear down her cheek.

Von left the tower and was about to make his way somewhere else, until he got a phone call from Kara.

He answered and began. "Kara, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sorry, but your sister's not exactly available right now." an familiar voice replied.

Von's eyes widened, and he asked. "Who is this?"

"That's not the question you should be asking. You should be asking what is going to happen to her if you don't show up at this address alone in the next five minutes."

Warehouse

Von opened the doors of the warehouse to see Kara in a metal cell. He raced over to her, and tried to break her free, but to no avail.

"Don't bother, the cell is unbreakable." Von turned around to see the origin of the voice.

"Milton Fine." he stated. "Why are you doing this?"

Milton smiled. "Because I need you for something."

Von sped in front of Milton, grabbed him by the throat, and Von's eyes stared into Milton's while glowing blue. "You will release my sister." Von demanded.

Milton chuckled. "Your mind control won't work on me kryptonian."

Von with surprise on his face dropped Milton, grabbed his hand and twisted it in an unnatural direction. "Release her!" he continued to demand.

"Torture won't work either."

Von tired of this instantly took off Milton's head.

"Sorry, but that won't work either." a voice came from behind Von.

When he turned around, he saw a familiar body.

"Brainiac?" he asked. "How can you be here?"

"I backed myself into one of the bodies incase something did happen to the main computer. But enough about me, we should be focusing on you and your half-sister."

"What do you mean?" Von asked with concern covering his face.

Brainiac pulled out a syringe and handed it to Von. "If you don't inject that chemical into your body in one minute, your sister's cell will flood with kryptonite."

Von's eyes widened. "What will this do?"

Brainiac smiled. "It will destabilize the serum in your blood."

"Don't do it." Kara cried out.

"It you do, Kara will be released immediately." Brainiac explained. "But time to think is over, now it's time to act. Count down begins... now."

Von's breath started increasing rapidly, unsure of what to do.

"You can't do this." Kara stated.

"I can't let you die either." Von replied.

"Cisco said that he saw a monster in your future. I think that monster is you if you take that chemical."

"What will be my future if I don't take it?" Kara didn't know how to respond. "I've wanted a family because I never really had one in my entire life. I'm sorry that I tried to force that on you, but I won't abandon you just to save myself."

Tears were beginning to brim in Kara's eyes. "Von, please don't."

Von then brought the syringe closer to his arm. "Bring me back Kara. I know you can."

He then stuck it in his vein, and injected it. He then immediately fell to the floor in pain, and coughing up blood. Kara's cell immediately open after this, and she ran to Von.

"Don't!" he yelled. "Run!"

His body then began to shift in unnatural directions. And his skin began turning grey and spikes were beginning to form all over his body. Kara seeing that it was too late sped through the door and out of the warehouse.

When she exited the warehouse, she looked back and wondered what she should do next. But that thought process ended when the warehouse collapsed when a giant grey skinned, spikey monster walked through the front of the warehouse like it was nothing.

"Von." Kara said with worry all over her voice and face.

DEO

Winn was by his computer, when something appeared on the screen the really go his attention.

"Guys." he called out, getting a lot of people to crowd around him. "We got something."

Everyone looked at the screen to see the giant monster from the warehouse.

"That is the monster I saw in my vibe." Cisco shared.

"Scans indicate that the creature is kryptonian." Winn stated.

"How is that possible?" J'onn asked.

"When I vibed the monster it was suppose it be Von's future. Maybe because somehow he became it."

"Kind of fitting that he becomes a monster on the inside and out." Alex stated.

"That's pretty cold." Barry replied.

"Doomsday!" Cisco yelled, getting looks of confusion. "His name. Doomsday serum, so I figured Doomsday's appropriate."

Oliver sighed. "If it's Von, how are we going to beat it?"

"If I may suggest." Lex added walking in. "I have what you need." Lex then pulled a golden sword from it's lead sheathe. "A kryptonite sword capable of robbing a kryptonian of their powers forever. I call it gold kryptonite."

"Really, I wonder where you got that name?" Cisco replied sarcastically.

"Joke all you want, this weapon can rob Von of his powers permanently. All you have to do is shove it through his chest, and the effects will become permanent. But the moment it's used, it will be rendered useless, so don't mess up." Lex explained handing the sword to Alex.

"I don't plan to." Alex stated, staring at the gold kryptonite sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. I'm sorry if you expected more Doomsday action, but I'm saving that for the next chapter, where we'll find out if Alex kills Von. If you like this chapter, leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next one.


	12. The Murder Of One

Chapter 12: The Murder Of One

Kara was in the middle of the streets holding her fists up towards Doomsday.

"Listen!" Kara yelled. "I know you're in there, you have to fight it!"

Doomsday did nothing but roar at Kara and at a speed rivaling that of Barry's, hit Kara, and sent her flying through the air.

Right after, a yellow lightening bolt hit Doomsday, but barely did anything. Doomsday turned around to the bolt's direction, and saw Barry.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me!" Barry yelled, and Doomsday obliged, lunging at Barry. Barry began speeding away from Doomsday, hoping to get him away from the people. But his hopes were crushed when a set of lasers hit Barry's arm, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Barry got up, holding is arm and saw Doomsday appear right in front of him.

Doomsday roared and raised his arms to crush Barry, but was pushed back when Clark flew into him.

"Thanks for not letting me die." Barry said.

"Yeah, I tend to stop situation like that." Clark replied.

Kara flew right next to Clark and stated. "We can't hurt him."

"Try telling him that." Clark replied.

"Alex has a plan." Barry added. "Lex created some kind of kryptonite sword, and Alex wants to use it to kill him."

Kara shock her head. "No, it's Von. We can't just give up on him."

"I don't want to do that either, but we're not exactly high on options." Clark stated.

Kara pulled out her phone.

"Is this really a good time for this?" Barry asked.

"No, I need to talk to Alex." Kara replied.

DEO

Alex holding the gold kryptonite sword began to exit the DEO, when she got a phone call. She stopped and answered it.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you can't kill Von." the blonde replied over the phone.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's the best option."

"No, it's not an option at all."

"Do you have any other way to stop him?" Alex replied.

"I do." Lena said walking in.

Alex seeing this said to Kara. "Sorry, I've got to go." Alex hung up and asked. "How did you find us?"

"Kara told me in case of an emergency, and I'd a giant alien monster tearing apart the city classifies as an emergency." Lena responded.

"What did you mean when you said that there was another way?" Oliver asked walking over.

"The moment he appeared, I investigated the location he ordinated from. And I found this." Lena said holding a nearly empty syringe. "This syringe contains a chemical that destabilized the serum in Von's blood. I can reverse engineer it to stabilize the formula instead of destabilizing it."

Alex shock her head. "That could take too long."

"I'll only need half an hour tops." Lena stated.

"Still too long. Kara and the others are barely holding their own against him now." Alex replied.

Oliver looked at the ground, unsure what to do.

"I guess you're the tie breaker." Alex said to Oliver. "What's it going to be?"

Streets

"You know where we would be safe right now? Aruba." Mick said to Sara, while the two were ducking for cover.

"Give it a rest Mick!" Sara responded angrily.

"You're just angry that I'm right."

"Really not the time for this." Ray said over the comns.

Ray flying in the air shot laser at Doomsday, but it appeared that it barely fazed him. Doomsday turned around and his eyes glowed red, activating his heat vision.

"I think I just pissed it off." Ray said, right before getting blasted and sent far away by Doomsday's heat vision.

Clark then flew in and punched Doomsday, causing him to be pushed back several feet. But Doomsday almost immediately lunged at Clark, and brought him to the concrete ground. Doomsday then began wailing on Clark on the ground, causing him to go through to concrete. Doomsday was then interrupted when Kara pushed him just about as far as Clark did moments ago.

"Please!" Kara tried to plead. "You have to listen to me."

But Doomsday did not such thing, and activated his heat vision and aimed it at Kara. Kara did the same thing, and the two's heat visions, meet each other. But Kara's was almost immediately overwhelmed by it. She screamed in agony, and failed to keep it up, causing her to get it with his lasers and be sent far back.

Kara got up from the ground, covered in blood, when Doomsday immediately appeared in front of her, and grabbed her with both of his hands. He then started to squeeze the life out of her. Kara tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. All she could do was scream.

"Please!" she begged. "Don't..." she was beginning to loss conciseness, when something it Doomsday.

The monster then immediately roared in agony, and dropped Kara. Doomsday turned around to see Oliver with a bow and some sort of arrow aiming at Doomsday.

"Take your medicine." he said, firing the arrow. The arrow pierced Doomsday's skin, and hit his arm.

Doomsday began making his way towards Oliver, but was doing far slower than normal, and was appearing to be extremely weak right now. Then something unexpected happened, he began to change. The spikes, the size, the grey skin was starting to fade into what appeared to be a normal human body. Before long, there stood a naked Von instead of Doomsday. The kryptonian then fell to the ground unconscious.

Kara got up and walked next to Oliver. "Did you bring the kryptonite from Krypton back even though I asked you not to?" she asked.

Oliver stood there unsure what to say. "Sort of. But to be fair, I choose to save Von instead of using the weapon."

She chuckled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he replied. "But it's really Lena you should be thanking, she's the one who made the cure."

"I'll keep that in mind."

DEO

Von was in the infirmary getting ready to leave, when Lena walked in.

"Hey." she said.

Von looked up and replied. "Good to see you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fresh as a daisy." he said smiling. "While you're here I want to ask, why did you go so far out of your way to help me?"

Lena sighed. "Because I see a little bit of myself in you." Confusion struck Von's face. "I was also the illegitimate child, my adoptive mother never really like me. But most of all, I feel like there's this darkness inside of me that I can't control forever."

"Would you think that if you weren't a Luthor?" Von asked.

"Maybe I wouldn't, but that doesn't change the fact that I am a Luthor."

"Lena, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you aren't your parents. They may help mold you into who you are, but at the end of the day, that choice is ultimately your own."

Lena smiled. "You know, that was actually pretty wise."

"I've been around the world a couple times and learned a few things." Von stated. "Well, I think I'll be going."

"You're not going to wait for an examination?"

"Nope. Plus, I kinda don't trust doctors." Von said leaving the infirmary.

Unknown

Brainiac was in front of a computer.

"While the chemical succeeded in rupturing the stability of the Doomsday serum, it appears that an antidote was created to combat this. And while it appears I'll have to fall back on Morpheus to save Earth, I have now perfected the body. Now that Von's DNA is stabilized and incorporated, there is no reason to wait any longer."

Brainiac then turned around to see a body in some sort stasis.

"Now to upload myself into the vessel."

DEO

Alex was in the lab working, when Kara walked in.

"Did you tell Milton to let the Black Mercy kill Von?" Kara asked.

Alex hearing this sighed, turned around and responded. "It was the only option."

"No it wasn't!" Kara yelled.

"No prison can hold him, no mineral can weaken him. The best option was to just get rid of him."

"What if that was me? What if I was the unstoppable alien, would you then kill me?"

Shock appeared on Alex's face after that comment. "No. But unlike Von, you're a hero, a good person."

"Von has been through so much. His mother hated him, our father never raised him, he never felt loved. If I went through what he did, I could've turned out like him."

"No you couldn't have."

"You're wrong. And so was I when I believed that you only killed when you had to."

"Kara..."

"When you killed Astra, I forgave you because to told me it was either her or J'onn. But you had a choice with Von in Lex's lab, with the Black Mercy and with what just happened. You didn't have to kill him, you just wanted to."

Tears were beginning to sprout in Alex's eyes. "Kara, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have to understand, I only did all of that because I wanted to protect you."

Kara sarcastically laughed and said. "Protect me from what, my real family?!" That comment did it, Alex was now crying. "I want you to know that we maybe coworkers, but as of right now, we are no longer sisters."

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized, with her face overflowing with tears.

"I want to forgive you, but I can't." Kara said, leaving Alex sobbing in an empty lab.

Streets

Alex was walking alone on the streets, with a few tear stains on her cheeks, when something grabbed her and sped her to an alleyway.

Once Alex contemplated her surroundings, she looked to who did this, and saw Von.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, after hearing about the gold kryptonite sword, I'm here to kill you."

Alex's eyes widened at the comment. Before she could react, he punched her in the face, sending her to the ground.

Alex spit up some blood, looked up and said. "If you do this, Kara will never forgive you."

Von smiled. "Last I checked, she disowned you as her sister." Von then set another punched to Alex's head. This time, Alex collided with the concrete hard.

"Actually, you're right. When Kara realizes what happened to you, she'll want blood. But I'm counting on it." Von stated.

Confusion crossed Alex's face after hearing that. "Why?" she asked.

Von then stood her up and replied. "Because I want her to waste the sword."

Von then sent a hand through (yes through) Alex's chest. The girl hemorrhaged blood when he removed his hand, and dropped Alex on the floor like she was nothing.

All Alex could do was watch Von walk away, before she exhaled her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a chapter. If you think I'm a monster for ending the chapter like this, then you really don't know me that well. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	13. Brother's Keeper

Chapter 13: Brother's Keeper

Kara was in her apartment, laying down on her couch when there was a knock on the door.

"You there?" Barry asked from the other side.

Kara got up and opened the door. Before she let him in, she asked. "You're not Brainiac, are you?"

Barry chuckled. "Last I checked no."

Kara smiled and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Barry sighed. "I know what you said about us being together, but I want..."

"Let's do it." Kara stated, interrupting.

Confusion crossed Barry's face after that comment. "I thought you weren't comfortable."

"Well, I doubt I'll ever be 100% comfortable. And a friend of mine told me that life's too short not to give some things a chance."

"So, we're really..."

Barry's question was interrupted when Kara grabbed his head, and pulled him into a kiss. The two didn't separate until Kara's phone started ringing.

Hearing this, she reluctantly picked it up.

"Winn, this isn't a good time." she said through her phone.

"Alex is in a coma." Winn responded, causing Kara to drop her phone in shock.

DEO

Kara ran through the DEO, until she reached in infirmary. There, she saw her sister on a bed, attached to so many machines, and with her eyes closed.

"Alex?" Kara asked, with tears falling down her cheeks. "You can't be..."

"I'm sorry Kara." J'onn said walking in. "But she's comatose."

Kara fell to her knees, and put her hand over her mouth and screamed.

Eliza walked in with tears running down her face as well. Seeing the condition of her daughter was too much for her, and she just left the infirmary and sat down in another room, doing nothing but contemplating on what just happened to Alex.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized, now sitting next to Alex. "I'm sorry for what I said. You're my sister, I love you. Please... come back." Kara couldn't say anymore, and put her head between her legs.

"Not to ruin your grieving, but I think there's something you might want to see." Lex suggested walking in.

Kara followed Lex into a briefing room, where J'onn,Winn Oliver and Barry were watching a some video.

"What is this?" Kara asked walking in.

J'onn turned around and sighed. "Winn pulled up the security footage on where we found Alex. And we found something... troublesome."

Kara looked around J'onn to see a video of Von brutally beating Alex.

Kara's emotion quickly evolved to anger. "Von." she said with nothing but anger and betrayal in her voice.

"Why would he target Alex?" Barry asked.

"Probably because she wanted to use the gold kryptonite on him." Oliver replied.

Kara stormed out of the room, and the rest followed her, concerned about what she might do next. She walked up to a table and lifted the gold kryptonite sword.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"Any kryptonian near the sword will lose their powers." Lex explained. "And the effects will become permanent if their stabbed with it. After it's used, the kryptonite will be rendered useless."

"Kara, are you planning to..." Barry was about to ask.

"He hurt my sister." Kara replied coldly. "No one gets away with that."

Meanwhile

Eliza was still in the room with her head in her hands, when Lena walked in.

"Hi Eliza." Lena greeted getting the older woman's attention. "I heard about Alex, and I wanted you to know I'm sorry."

Eliza sniffled. "Thanks."

"And there's something I need your help with." Lena continued.

"Why me?"

"Because you're an expert in this field."

Desert

Kara was standing alone in the middle of the desert with the gold kryptonite sword in its lead sheathe, when Von flew down.

"Why did you ask me to meet you in the middle of the desert?" he asked.

"Because I'm here to end this." Kara replied, pulling the sword out of its sheathe.

"What is that?" Von asked with confusion on his face.

"This is a gold kryptonite sword that can take away your powers forever."

Von's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"If you don't believe me, then use your powers. Oh wait, you can't while you're near the gold kryptonite."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you tried to kill Alex." Kara yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Von replied.

"You put my sister in a coma! You know, a lot of people said that you needed to die, but I defended you because I thought you deserved a second chance. But now I see I was wrong, and everything I told myself was because of the fact that we share blood."

"So what, you're going to kill me just because you think I did something to Alex?"

"No, I'm going to kill you because Alex was right."

Kara then ran at Von about to swing the sword at Von. But Von slide under it, grabbed some sand from the ground, and threw it at Kara's face. Kara momentarily lost vision, and when she regained it, Von grabbed the sword still in her hand. The two struggled for the weapon, until their struggle ended with the sword flying several feet from them. Von then pulled back his fist and punched Kara, knocking her to the ground. But before Von could react, Kara almost immediately got up from the ground, and uppercutted Von, sending him to the ground. Von was about to get up, but Kara got on top of him, and started sending many punches directly to his face.

After half a minute, Kara stopped, got up, retrieved the sword and brought it back to Von.

"What are you going to do now?" Von struggled to say due to the swelling around his lips.

Kara raised the sword and brought it down.

DEO

Oliver was reviewing the footage of Von attacking Alex, when he noticed something before the incident. He noticed Von looking directly at the camera before he started attacking Alex.

"Why would you do that?" Oliver asked out loud.

"Do what?" Barry asked walking in.

"Right here, Von looks directly at the camera. He obviously knows it's there and is recording, yet he still continues with his attack on Alex. He always said he wanted to be apart of Kara's life, but he would now that attacking Alex would destroy any chance at that, and he doesn't even try to cover it up."

"So you think it wasn't Von who attacked Alex?" Barry asked.

"I'm not entirely convinced, and there is one person that can make himself look like anyone." Oliver stated.

Barry's eyes widened. "Brainiac."

Before either one of them could react, a trail of yellow lightening sped at them, and threw the both of out of the room, and over the balcony. Oliver and Barry landed on the lower floor of the DEO, got up and saw it littered with corpses.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

The two heard a whoosh from behind them, turned around and saw Brainiac disguised as Milton Fine behind them.

"That would be me." Brainiac replied.

"How did you do the thing with the..." Barry asked in awe.

"I created this body from every meta-human and alien DNA I could access, including yours Barry Allen."

Brainiac then grabbed both Barry and Oliver by the throats and lifted them in the air.

"Goodbye, and thank you for everything." Brainiac said, preparing to kill them. But was interrupted when J'onn flew in and punched Brainiac, sending the AI out of the DEO.

"Are you two alright?" J'onn asked. They both nodded. "Good, then get your stuff, we're going to war."

Desert

Kara raised the sword and brought it down. But something unexpected happened, Von caught the sword using both his hands.

Kara's eyes widened, and Von stood up and said. "You believed you could defeat me in anger, but you failed to realize that my anger is unending."

Von then pulled the sword out of Kara's hands, put it and one hand, and brought the other hand back and hit Kara across the face, sending her to the ground. When she tried to get up, Von kicked her in the stomach, repeatedly, until she fell over.

Von then held the gold kryptonite sword at Kara's head.

"Damn it!" he yelled tearing up. "I can't do it." He then dropped the sword.

Kara looked up and saw the tears in his eyes, and said. "You really didn't do it, did you?"

Von shock his head, offering Kara a hand. She took it and her lifted her off the ground.

"Then there's only one person who could've, Brainiac." Kara stated grabbing the sword and sheathing it. The moment she did that, the two kryptonians started to heal from the injuries they inflicted on one another.

Just then, the two heard and saw an explosion coming from National City.

Kara realizing now the situation, stated. "I've got to stop him."

"But before you do, I want the sword." Von demanded.

"What, why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to have a weapon that can kill me." Von replied.

Kara rolled her eyes and handed the sheathed sword to Von. "Are you going to help us with Brainiac?"

"Thanks, but I'm alright."

Shock appeared on Kara's face after that comment. "What about all the people he's going to kill? I thought you were becoming a better person."

Von sighed. "Don't try to make me into a hero Kara, I'll only disappoint you."

"Fine. I'll deal with Brainiac on my own."

Kara then flew into the air and started heading to National City.

Streets

J'onn, the Legends and many DEO agents were on the ground, either dead or knocked out. Clark was fighting Brainiac, but was losing badly, has the AI had a kryptonite dagger in hand. He drove the dagger into Clark's side, causing Clark to fall to his knees, screaming.

"When you're reunited with your people in the light of Rao, let them know that unlike Krypton, Earth shall be saved." Brainiac said, removing the dagger and about to send in through Clark's heart, until Kara flew in and knocked Brainiac off of his feet.

Brainiac got up from the ground, and Kara landed directly in front of him, and asked. "How did you get so powerful?"

Brainiac smiled. "This body is equipped with the DNA of 363 alien and meta-humans from Earth."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's what your father and uncle programmed me for."

"They wanted you to save people."

"The people cannot be saved. Do you know why you and your cousin could not truly save this planet? It's because you keep nurturing the problem! The only real solution is to remove as if it were a tumor."

"The human race is not tumor!" Kara yelled.

"Really? Because I can't see the difference. After all, humans and kryptonians are very similar."

After hearing that, Kara sped at him, and landed a punch across his face. But it did nothing.

Brainiac smiled and said. "My turn."

He then uppercutted Kara. She was about to go flying into the air, until Brainiac caught her foot and brought her down to the ground.

Kara got up, barely able stand.

"You can't beat me Kara." Brainiac said. "Your kind failed to end me, what makes you think you can now?"

Kara turned her hand into a fist, and replied. "Because I won't let you destroy Earth."

She sent her fist flying to Brainiac's face, but he caught it with ease.

"You never learn, do you?" He hit her in the gut, and she fell to the ground, coughing blood. "You will die a better honor than your parents."

The man then raised a kryptonite dagger and was about to bring it down on Kara, but a yellow lightening surrounded her, and before he could react she was gone.

The next thing Kara realized, was that she was in some store.

"Please try not to do anything stupid." Barry said.

Kara smiled. "No promises."

He smiled back at her, but then Oliver full of worry on his face went up to Kara and asked. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, he doesn't appear to feel any pain, he has a billion powers, and so far no weakness. So... no, not really." Kara responded.

"Get down." Barry yelled as he grabbed Kara and Oliver and pushed them down, avoiding two lasers over their heads. "Why is it always laser eyes?" he said semi jokingly.

The lasers stopped, but was soon replaced by Brainiac speeding into the store in yellow lightening.

"You can't hide from me." he said.

Barry then punched him in an instant, but immediately regretted it as he held his hand in pain afterwards.

"Really?" he asked. "Such a disappointment." He then pushed Barry so hard, he went through the wall of the store. "Honestly, how do you expect to beat me?"

Oliver then lifted his bow and brought it down on Brainiac, but it broke in half upon landing.

Brainiac then turned towards Oliver, grabbed him by the neck and threw him through the large window in the store.

Kara watched in horror as her friends were being picked of one by one. She got up, but immediately felt ill as Brainiac once again brought out a kryptonite dagger.

"Don't be afraid child." Brainiac said bringing the dagger closer to Kara. "Nothing can last forever, not even Supergirl." he then lifted the dagger and brought it down on Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've just about come full circle. Next chapter will be the last one of this story. Say what you think will happen next chapter in the comments, and I'll see you then.


	14. As I Lay Dying

Chapter 14: As I Lay Dying

"Don't be afraid child." Brainiac said bringing the dagger closer to Kara. "Nothing can last forever, not even Supergirl." he then lifted the dagger and brought it down on Kara.

Kara disappeared, and the kryptonite dagger along with her.

Brainiac's face was overflowed with surprise, and he looked around to see her and Von in the middle of the streets.

Von reached to grab the kryptonite dagger that was in his arm.

"Shit, that hurt a lot more than I thought!" he yelled, pulling the dagger out of his arm.

Kara got up from the ground, saw Von and said. "I thought you weren't a hero?"

"Yeah, well first time for everything." Von replied.

"So, you're alive?" Brainiac said somewhat surprised, walking over. "It doesn't matter. Your presence is merely another factor."

"Really?" Von began. "Because I disagree." He then pulled the gold kryptonite sword from it's lead sheathe and pointed the weapon at Brainiac.

"What are you doing?" Brainiac asked.

"You see, I couldn't help but wonder why you wanted Kara to kill me. But then it hit me, you wanted her to use the gold kryptonite on my so it couldn't be used on you. And I'm not usually a betting man, but I think that if I were to shove this through your heart, it would kill you."

Brainiac smiled and responded. "You're wrong."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Von said, lunging the sword at Brainiac.

Brainiac seeing this, immediately evolved from confidence to fear, as he used Barry's speed to knock Von off his feet, causing him to let got of the sword, and have it fall to the ground.

"I may not be able to use any kryptonian powers while near the sword, but I still have plenty of others." Brainiac stated, walking up to Von.

Von tried to punch Brainiac, but he easily caught his arm, twisted it in an unnatural direction, causing Von to scream in pain, and uppercutted Von. Von then went back into a wall. And before he could react, Brainiac got the gold kryptonite sword, sped to Von and put the sword to Von's throat. Von caught the sword, but was losing his grip, and the sword was edging to his throat.

"May you find the happiness in death you never found in life." Brainiac stated, with the sword mere inches from Von's throat.

But before it made contact, Kara tackled Brainiac to the ground, causing him to drop the sword. But Brainiac quickly reacted, got up faster than Kara, and hit her head, causing her to collide with the concrete ground hard. Von tried to make his way to the sword, but was intercepted by Brainiac, and was lifted the air by his throat. Brainiac then threw the kryptonian, causing Von to hit the corner of a building painfully.

"This display was extremely pathetic." Brainiac stated.

Kara crawled her way to the sword, and almost had it, until Brainiac came from behind her, and began chocking from behind.

Brainiac shushed Kara, and stated. "It's over. Don't worry, soon everyone you love will join you in death."

Kara struggled to breath, but knew her best option was the sword. She extended her middle finger towards it, and managed to pull to blade to her. Brainiac seeing this, prepared to snap her neck instead. Kara then knew she only had time for one option.

She grabbed the gold kryptonite sword, and put it through her chest, going through Brainiac's as well.

Both of their veins glowed gold, and the two fell over, both bleeding out from their chests.

"That was for Alex." she struggled to say. Then she did the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes.

DEO

Kara opened her eyes to see herself in the infirmary bed.

"Hey." Eliza said, seeing Kara awake. "You alright?"

"What happened?" Kara asked, fighting a wave of dizziness.

"You saved everyone." Barry stated walking in with Oliver.

Kara then remembered what happened, and what she did.

"Brainiac?" she asked.

"Taken care of." Oliver responded.

"What about me?" she asked.

They all looked down, neither one of them wanting to answer.

"Um..." Barry started.

"When you drove the gold kryptonite through you, you robbed Brainiac of his kryptonian powers, making him vulnerable." Eliza explained. "But in doing so, you lost yours as well."

"So, I'm don't have my powers?" Kara asked, afraid of the answer.

"You're basically a normal human now." Eliza replied.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Oh Rao."

"You okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I will be. I just need some time alone."

They all nodded, and left the room.

"She okay?" Cisco asked, with Sara beside him.

"She's been better." Barry replied.

"I think it's time to address our next move." Oliver suggested.

"Well the Legends and I should probably get back to our universe to deal with all of the anachronisms." Sara stated.

"And I'd like to return to Earth-1, or else I might have an angry girlfriend to deal with. And trust me, you don't want to see her angry." Cisco added.

"Well, I can't leave Kara the way she is. And National City might need another hero now that she's... you know." Barry said.

"Kara's been through a lot." Oliver began. "She's lost her powers, her sister's in a coma, and I can really relate to that last one. I may not be able to do much about it, but I can try. I'll stay."

"See ya later." Sara said hugging Oliver.

"You too." he replied.

"Good luck." Barry said hugging Cisco.

"I think you need it more than me." Cisco replied. "By the way, I looked at the article Lena published about you guys. And I gotta say, I approve of the name she gave you guys."

"Name?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see." Cisco added, leaving with Sara.

"Here it is." Barry stated, pulling it up on his phone.

After reading the article, Barry chuckled and handed the phone to Oliver.

"The Justice League?" Oliver asked after seeing the name.

"I gotta say, I kinda like it." Barry added.

Meanwhile

Lena was alone in a room, when Von walked in.

"You called?" he asked.

Lena turned around to face him, and began. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm sorry, but it's going to have to wait." Von replied.

"Trust me, it can't."

"My sister just stabbed herself with a sword that took away her powers. She's going to need... I don't even know, but it can't wait."

"Neither can this." Lena stated.

Von threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine, what is it?"

Lena sighed. "I thought I was crazy at first. That maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, or maybe me feeling bad about your life. But I checked it over with Eliza who's an expert with kryptonian DNA, and it it's real."

"What are you talking..."

"I'm pregnant."

Von just stood their, with an unmoving, unreadable face.

Unknown

A man was standing alone in a room, doing nothing but staring at the walls covered with pictures of people, places and symbols.

"Daddy?" a ten year old girl asked walking in.

"I tried." he said, beginning to tear up. "I tried, but I can't do it."

The girl then walked closer to her father, and said. "Don't worry daddy, I'm sure you'll find him soon."

He shook his head and stated. "No I won't. I don't have long to live, I'll never find him in time." His eyes widened, and he turned around towards his daughter and grabbed her shoulders. "But you can."

"Dad, I don't know..."

"You can. When you grow up, I want you to seek him out. Will you do it for me?" The girl nodded. "Thank you." he said with tears coming down his eyes.

"What will I need to do?" she asked.

"You're going to need the dagger used to cut him, and thirteen lives." he then handed her a necklace. "Take this, when you're ready, you can channel the same source of power that created him, you'll also need it to capture the thirteen souls."

"But what if I need help?"

"If so, find the legion, they'll help you. Do you think you can do all that?" The girl nodded. The man then smiled, stood up, pulled out a gun and made one final request. "Honor me." he then pointed the gun to himself and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this story from FF.net to AO3 along with other stories I'm working on. The sequel to this one should be up pretty soon, so I'd appreciate it if you waited till then. Hoped you enjoyed this story, and goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. If you did, leave a review, follow, fav and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
